Family Matters
by Glitter96
Summary: Not real about the stars of glee.
1. Chapter 1

I've known her since I was a little girl. Since I was four to be exact, my dad was her dads doctor. She was fourteen when I met her and even though her father was passing away she always seemed to seem happy around me. She became an older sister to me over the months we spent together. My mother was never around so I had to travel to work alongside my father.

After her father passed we kept in touch for awhile but eventually when she became a big star I became the little person, literally. I'm fourteen now and only about just 4 foot 8. Don't get me wrong I still think she's an amazing person she's still my best friend. My father trust her with my life, that's why since he's getting older and I'm still only fourteen we're moving to California to be closer to her so I guess if something happens she'd be there for me.

Who is this magical lady I've been talking about you ask? Her name is Heather Morris. Yes the girl who toured with a famous pop star. Yes this is the TV star from glee and this is the girl who would be come the most important person in my life. And I will always love her for that.

Two Weeks Later, Arrival at New Apartment.

It was mid September when we moved to our new California apartment. I was less then thrilled that we moved during the school year. I'd be the new student do a school I had no idea how to get around. That was not going to be a fun time along with the fact that I'm a dwarf and not the cutest cabbage patch kid around.

When we got to the apartment building our moving van was close behind. They drove all the way from Arizona, me and father took a plane. It was a quick trip but I also hate planes so today has just not been up to par so far. I think the only thing that's keeping me from going into a complete utter terrible mood is Heather coming over to help with the apartment.

The place was nice and I guess I could get used to it after a couple of days or so. I just don't do change. Daddy insisted this was for the best, for both of us. He needed a better piece of mind and I needed a change. Well lets just hope daddy dearest is correct.

I wondered around the apartment and thought that the kitchen was perfect for daddy. It was just the right size and was equipped with all the things he needed to make the best foods. The living room was open to the dining room. Open and spacey, perfect for daddy hosting hospital functions. If you went upstairs there were four doors. One led to the master bedroom, another to a guest and I assume the only one with pain on the walls was going to be mine. Only leaving the fourth door as a bathroom.

"Mackenzie! Come outside and help unload the truck."

Venturing down the stairs I went down to the truck and went to grab a box witch was probably twice my weight and height.

"Wow be careful tiny you might fall over trying to carry that." An all to familiar voice teased softly behind me. That could only be one person. Heather.

"Hemo!" I ran and gave her the biggest hug ever.

"I missed you Tiny."

"Is that why you haven't talked to me in forever?" I asked with a bit a bite. I regretted it as soon as it left my mouth. I was happy to see her and all, its been way to long, but I was still mad she left.

Heather being Heather simply just raised her brow at me. Something I knew she only did when I screwed up. Well by screwed up I mean gave her or shown disrespect.

"Kenzie, she's a very busy person you know that. She works very hard and look where she's at. You should take after her. She's a good example."

"whatever dad." I uttered under my breath.

I grabbed a smaller box labeled for my room and headed for it. Getting away from these crazy people. I hopped up to my new bedroom and set it down ready to turn on my heal when once again I was met with Heather. "Easy there tiger" she sided stepped me and put a box towards the back wall.

"What are you doing?" I asked staring at her.

"Your dad asked me to help you guys unpack. You knew that already, did you dad tell you that? I don't understand why you're being so weird about it. Let alone giving your elder attitude about it."

"Sorry"

I started to walk out to retrieve another box with her on my tale. If there's one thing I learned over time is that she's persistent. If Hemo wants something she'll go and get it.

"No you're not. So here's your options here kid. One, you tell me what's with the attitude. Or two you don't get to meet my friends from GLEE your choice."

"Yes because I want to meet the people who took away my best friend, every girls dream. Thank you for the choices so its clear I choose the second one. Thank you."

As I was going out the door she grabbed me by the waist and hoisted me over her shoulder. "Heather put me down!" Ignoring my request she walked into the Kitchen and set me down on the counter, standing in front of me. Great, you would block any and all exits.

"Talk to me. Why are you so angry?"

"I'm not angry, I don't understand why your thinking that way you've only been here for like five minutes."

"In those five minutes you managed to give me all the attitude in the world and if your dad wasn't so hard with the hearing I'm pretty sure he'd be mad too. So you have twenty minutes before the gang from the show come down here to help move in. You and your father need all the help you can get. So don't even argue."

I don't want to see them. They took her away from me. Well not them exactly but I don't care.

"Okay." I answered vocally only because it pisses Heather the hell off when you aren't vocal with her.

"Not okay tiny." She softened her tone and leaned her forehead to mine. "What's going on. I know I've been gone for awhile but your forgetting I know you. Tell your favorite older sister all your worries. I'll try and make them go away."

"I'm just mad that you went away." I said breaking the eye contact. "I feel like these people did that, but I know its not true. Now you're here again but I still feel angry at you for leaving."

"I never left babe. I'm still here, I'll always be here. You know that, why do you think you and daddy dearest moved here?" she nudge me a little "I'm here to look out for my favorite midget. So can we please get over this? Drop the attitude little girl?"

"Yeah." I smiled a little.

"Good now give me a hug and lets help out your old brittle dad." Only to please my favorite blond I leaned over and wrapped my arms around her neck only to have her hoist me up onto her hip.

"I really hate when you do that." She chuckled. "And I love holding you tiny."

A couple hours later and a whole lot of help we got the job done. The apartment was filled with me and fathers stuff. Heathers friends were very nice, I mean for like adults and stuff. Naya is just like heather just cooler I guess. Don't tell Heather I said that. Di is super nice. I mean they were all so chill. I can kind of see why heather would leave to go be with them.

"Babe you okay?" I looked up from Heathers shoulder to meet her eyes.

"Yeah, just tired. You adults are crazy."

They all seemed to think I was joking because they all started to laugh. Clearly they had no idea I was being serious. They were mega crazy. Talking about stuff I had no idea what was about and laughing about random things its just all to much for my small fourteen year old mind.

"Hemo, really girl this kid is to cute. You need to bring her to set one day." I heard Naya say as I lay back down on my personal pillow.

"I don't know Nay this kid can get hella annoying." She jokingly nudge me, whistles I whined and pinched her arm.

"See hemo kids cute. If your gonna insult her then at least let me cuddle with the cute little fur ball."

"Excuse me I am not some cuddly teddy bear to be shared! I'm mature adult!" I insisted half asleep.

Okay so maybe saying you're a mature adult while sitting on someone's lap and falling asleep isn't you best case.

"Sure kenzie, sure. Now come here and let me getz my cuddlez on." Naya used her Lima Heights voiced. Even spending time with her for a while that will always scare the shit out of me. Removing myself from heathers warm lap I moved over to Naya's.

"Scaring her isn't always going to work NayNay." She said with what I think was a pointed look. I was to busy getting my cuddle on.

"your just as comfortable as Heather, but you're so much warmer."

Once again everyone laughed and all I heard was Heather say "I told you she could be annoying." But at the same time Naya said "She's so cute."

* * *

><p>I think about five minutes after that I feel asleep because I remember waking up the couch. Almost everyone else had left, expect Naya who was in the kitchen with Heather. I tried to whip the sleep from my eyes and look for a clock. After the sleep wore off I figured I had my phone in my pocket and checked and saw it was 11:30. My dad was probably asleep, he slept a lot more lately, that's what being old gets you.<p>

I heard Heather laughing quite loudly from the kitchen and I groaned. What do you have to do to get some sleep around here? Shoot it's not even her house and she's already causing trouble. That's Hemo for you. I rolled off the couch and dragged my feet towards the kitchen. Once in the door way I gave Heather a glare. She and her friend saw it and started to crack up once again.

"Heather…" I whined like I always did when she'd wake me up and it was still just way to early to be coherent.

"Mackenzie…" She mimicked me with a slight smirk playing on her lips.

I gave her another glare, they both were trying to hold in a laugh only causing me to both shoot them deep daggers then before. I turned on my heal and started to climb the stairs when I heard Heather call from the kitchen. "Is there something you need baby?"

Oh so now you ask, Kenzie thought. "I'm not a baby!" I yell back at her reaching my room.

I love heather I do, she's the nicest person I ever met but golly gee I am not a baby. I'm fourteen years of age. That's practically and adult. I do not need to babied. I closed my door and realized that no one set up my bed. The mattress was all there and the put together and what not but my pillows weren't there nor was my blankets. Worst of all I couldn't find my favorite stuffed zebra, I couldn't fall asleep without the thing.

Sighing I went back down the stairs to the kitchen, Naya and Heather were still talking and they took noticed to my appearance. Heather had an amused look on her face and Naya was trying to hide a smirk. I don't find either of this funny.

"Where are the blankets?" I asked Heather, I figured she'd know more then Naya.

"In the closet, your pillows are in a box in your room." She replied, "Do you want help tiny?"

"No." me be the stubborn teenager did not want help from her. I was tired and just wanted to go to sleep and I didn't want her to help me. I could do it, I'm not a child.

"Hemo lets help the kid." I heard Naya by the time I was half way up the stairs.

To tired to argue with the adults in the room I allowed them to make my bed while searched for my pillows. I found them in a matter of minutes, I found them before they even started my bed. The thing I couldn't find was my zebra. I wont be able to sleep without it. Heather gave it to me, she thought I out grew it about two years ago, little did she know I still slept with the animal. I needed it to sleep, I've tried to sleep without it, I don't sleep.

"What are you looking for Mackenzie?" I jumped at the sound of her voice.

"God Heather don't do that!" I snapped, letting my fatigue get the best of me. "Sorry." I mumbled as an after thought.

"Its okay, why don't you just go to bed."

I climbed into bed and Heather told Naya to meet her in the living room so they could plan for tomorrow. Apparently they didn't have to go to set tomorrow and were taking me sight seeing while my dad got things settled at his new work place.

"Okay Kenzie if you need anything I'll be down stairs okay? Naya is taking the extra guest bedroom and I'm taking the couch. So don't go waking your father, just come see me okay? He has to get up early and we all know your dad is getting to old to deal with you okay?" she sent a wink my way before kissing my forehead and going down stairs.

I layed in my bed for what seemed to be forever. I tried to go to sleep I really did. I tossed and turned I even tried to the old method of counting sheep. Nothing worked, nothing at all. It was the worst thing ever. I didn't even want to admit the fact I needed Heather. I didn't want to admit that I was scared. This whole move has been pretty intense. It's been scary, I needed my older sister but I didn't want to admit the fact that I was younger then I wished I was.

Finally giving up I made my way down stairs, it had to be at least one in my morning. I really hope Naya went to bed so she wouldn't see me like this. As I walked into the living room I let out a sigh of relief seeing that Heather was by herself a sleep on the futon. I stopped by the coffee table and just stared at her. "Hemo." I softly called out. When she didn't wake up I kind of nudge her with my foot. "Heather, wake up."

It took about five minutes but Mackenzie got Heather to wake up, she liked to call heather a log. She literally could sleep threw anything. "What's wrong tiny?" she asked as she ran a hand through her long blond hair as she forced herself to sit up.

"I can't sleep."

"Did you have a nightmare or something?" she asked still not fully awake.

"I lost it." I croaked out, I don't know why I was getting emotional over this. I loved the zebra and all, I had it for ten years but I didn't think I would cry about it. But here I stand, tears coming out of my eyes at 1 in the morning over a lost stuffed animal.

"Lost what babe?" she opened her arms for an invitation for me to crawl into them but I stay immobile. I just stood there.

"I lost the Zebra you gave me. I can't sleep without it." My voiced cracked this time and Heather didn't wait for me to come to her. She pulled me to her and held me close, allowing me to bury myself in her all to familiar frame.

"It's okay, it's okay, calm down kenzie." She whispered in my ear. "You can just stay here with me okay? You don't need to get upset over it. I'm sure your zebra is in a box somewhere. We'll find it tomorrow okay baby?" I nodded into her shoulder.

She pulled us a part for a moment and wiped my tears with her thumb and then pulled the covers open for me to join her on the futon. I climbed in and snuggled straight into her side like I used to do when I was younger. Heather's familiar scent allowed me to be pulled into a deep sleep feeling safe and sound.

**Okay so I know I shouldn't have started a knew story but, but the idea came and I'll totally try an update perfect in your imperfections tomorrow. Which brings me to say this. I love how honest you are about saying how I need to be more real. I understand the whole adoption thing was wrong but could you blame me? I mean who didn't want to see them happy as a family? But for the future I'll try and be more real. If you have any ideas for the story I'll totally look into them. If you have any ideas for any of my stories I'll look into them. I love ideas! So feel free to help a sister out with her stories :)**


	2. Chapter 2

I woke up with a slight head ache, from all the crying that I did last night. I tried to turn on my side but I realized Heather was holding me to her side. It felt safe and warm in her embrace and I loved having her hold me like this. It made things okay. Then I remembered why I was in this comfortable position and I needed to find zebra.

"Heather let go of me." I tried to move but she tightened her grip on me. "Heather come on I need to get up." I pushed against her side to try and move but it was pointless.

"Kenzie, less talk more sleep." She mumbled, still half asleep.

Sighing I tried once again to move out of my captures death grip, but still had no luck of freeing myself. Desperate times call for desperate measures. "Heather I love you but I'm going to give you to the count of three to let go of me and if you don't I'm going to wet willie you." When she didn't exknowledge my command I started to count. "1…2…2 1/2" I paused trying to give her more time put it clearly wasn't going to matter, Heather wasn't letting go of me. "3." I licked my finger and then shoved it into her ear.

She jumped five feet in the air and fell off the futon. I was glad I was free from Heather, and knowing she was probably pissed beyond believe I took off towards my room. "What have I told you about wet willies Mackenzie!" she screamed up the stairs, hot on my tail. I reached my room a matter of seconds before she got to the door. I quickly closed and locked the door. "I swear to god once you get out here…"

"I gave you fair warning!" I said through the door.

"Fair warning? I could care less about fair warning! I told you not to wet willie me anymore Mackenzie! I swear to god once I get my hands on you, your going to wish you never did this tiny!" She was pissed, literally pissed. It was quite funny, I was trying to surpress a giggle so she wouldn't hear, sadly she did. "Oh you think this is funny do you?"

"You wouldn't let go of me! I asked you to let go of me like 600 times! And yes, it is very funny. You should have seen your face. Priceless, best one yet."

"You just wait little girl, when I get my hands on you…" she spat through the door.

"You can't do anything!" I yelled back at her .

This time I heard her laugh, a laugh that was quite sickening, it was like an evil laugh of pure evil. I've only heard this laugh like two other times from her and it ended so badly from me. Well I have two options, 1: stay in my room the rest of my life or 2: become a complete ninja and bust my way out of here. It's best to hear what she has for blackmail.

"Is that so Mackenzie Lynn." Oh god, she just used my middle name. Oh god, I am literally dead once I step outside this door. "I believe you and your father discussed something about me staying here when he needed me to right?"

"Yes, we totally skyped about it like two months ago."

"So you remember the rules of me staying here were right?" She asked, I could almost see the smirk on her face through the door.

"Yeah of course I remember them. We don't lie to each other, we don't fight with each other, family dinners are always Thursday at 6 sharp. And whenever dad isn't here your…in charge." I mumbled the last rule out.

"Is your father here right now Mackenzie Lynn?"

No he wasn't, he was at the hospital. He had to go in early to get everything situated for when he really started. He was on a tour, he met the doctors, and learned his way around the hospital. "Shit." I breathed out.

"I'm sorry, what did you just say?" She asked with an accusing tone. She would hear me say that. I'm so far beyond dead.

"I didn't say anything!" I yelled through the door, it was to defensive. She would know I was lying and she clearly heard what I said.

"I think you're lying to me right now. So lets see it's not even 9 and you already seemed to break two rules. Not your day, wouldn't you say Mackenzie?"

"I only broke one rule!" I argued back.

"You broke two rules because I'm in charge and you broke one of my rules and you just lied to me. So it's in your best interest to just come out now. The longer you wait the more trouble you'll be in." She said in a matter of fact tone.

"I'll come out when I find what I came in here to find." I said with a bit of an attitude.

"Hemo what the hell is going on? Why is there so much yelling? Why are you standing outside the cuties room?" I heard a sleepy Naya ask my best friend.

"I'll explain later Naya, I just don't think we can go out today. She's in the worst mood ever."

I interrupted their conversation, still through the door. No way was I coming out of the room. Heather needed to calm down first. "You promised!" I spat through to door.

"Yeah well you broke two rules so I don't think taking you out on a tour of the city screams punishment."

"Stop doing that!" I yelled through the door frustrated.

"What is she talking about?" Naya asked her.

"I don't know, why don't you go wait downstairs I'll be there in a second."

There was some mumbling that I couldn't hear through the door, blasted thing. Then I heard Naya and Heather laughing, yes because this is such a laughing matter. I sighed, annoyed at their actions.

"Now what is it you want me to stop doing?" before I could answer she added, "I'm not having a conversation with a door, so come out here."

I laughed, "Your funny. I'm not going out there Heather. You're power crazy right now, so I'll wait till you cool down a bit."

"You, need to watch your tone. I swear to god I will find the key to this room and drag you out by the ear if you don't drop your attitude."

That, that right there is what really pisses me off. I'm not three, I'm not a kid. I'm 14, treat me like I'm 14. This just pisses me off so much. She still thinks that I'm a the 4 year old girl she met ten years ago. That's not the fact, the fact is that I'm 14, I'm growing up.

"That's what I want you to stop!" I yelled through the door, slamming my fist down on it. "If you don't know what that means then figure it out!"

I walked away from the door and went to the many boxes I have yet to unpack. I opened every single one of them and dumped them onto the floor. I was in a search a search to find my Zebra. I would hear Heather come up to check on me every now and then. She'd always ask if I was ready to come talk to her, I'd always just ignore her. I split everything up into little sections so I wouldn't be looking at a big blob of crap.

I literally searched each sections three times and my zebra wasn't here. Where the hell is my zebra. I need my zebra. I walked to the closet and threw the door open, hoping my zebra was there, but it wasn't. I looked underneath my bed but zebra wasn't there. I even looked in the draws of my dresser but the zebra wasn't there. Where the hell was my favorite zebra?

"Breakfast is ready Mackenzie." I heard Heather calmly call threw my door. I walked to the door and unlocked it.

"I know I screwed up." I said through the door, not sure if she was still there. "I know I shouldn't have talked to you like that. I wont apologize for the wet willie because frankly you're a log and I needed to find something." I said softly through the door. My hand was on the knob, I wasn't ready to come out yet but I was very close.

"Did you find your zebra?" She would know what I was looking for.

I opened to door, I saw that she wasn't mad anymore she was just disappointed? She was looking down at me and I kind of just shrugged my shoulders hoping that would sum of the fact that I lost the zebra.

"I'm sorry Kenzie." At least she dropped the formalities. "I'll get you a new one. Why don't we just go eat breakfast and I guess we can go out today. As long as you promise on the land of t-pain and lollipops that you will never wet willie me again."

"I promise I wont wet willie you again, Naya is another story." I said with a smirk and went down the stairs and sat at the table and quickly grabbed four pancakes, three slices of bacon and two pieces of toast.

I literally shoved all the food on my plate down my throat in ten minutes and I got a look from Heather that said you need to slow the hell down kid. What can I say? I love to eat food, just because I'm small doesn't mean I don't like to eat.

I glanced up at Naya and saw her kind of glaring at me. I gave her a questioning look, her look only hardened. Did Heather tell her why were fighting, I didn't think it was that big of a deal. I looked to Heather who just shrugged her shoulders.

"You ever talk to my girl like that I will go all Lima Heights on your tiny white girl ass, are we clear?"

My eyes grew about three times their size I just know it. I almost died, that was the scariest thing ever. I hate when she does that to me and It's only just been a day since we've known each other. Unable to say anything I just nodded my head.

She then broke into a grin the size of Canada. Her and Heather started to crack up. This was totally planned and I was ambushed. Naya was so getting wet willied later tonight, she doesn't know when oh but it's coming her way.

As I finished my second helping of food I noticed how close the two friends were. They were holding hands underneath the table. How they would sometimes kiss each others cheek or how they just knew each other. It was kind of cute, I guess.

* * *

><p><strong>3 for 3 on the updates! yay for more updates! so i just wanted to let you know i may or may not be able to post tomorrow. Its my last day of winter break and i might be spending it with my friend, who knows. But back to the story, i hope you liked it. I just wanted to let dancelikeheya know that your idea is deff going to be in the story, i'm going to kind of ease into it. I deff think it would be hilarious and totally awkward between the two. Awesome idea :) <strong>

**Reviews and ideas are always welcomed! 3**


	3. Chapter 3

I had convinced Heather to take me out on the tour of the city as she promised. Her only rule was that if paps were to come and swarm her and Naya I had to be by her side at once. I wanted to protest to her request but I kind of figured it would only get me no where. I understand that they could get crazy so I agreed and we were out and about. They took me to many places, which we took many photos of each other. They even took me to a diner for lunch. After words we went to a park in which I got my much needed energy out. I ran around, being free while the two adults were chilling on a bench. I was hanging upside down on the monkey bars when I heard heather call my name.

"Hey Tiny! Be careful, please don't hang upside down from there." I could see her concerned face from ten yards away. Did I know my blonde or did I know my blonde?

"Whatever Heather you just jealous you can't hang around like a monkey like myself." I yelled back, gracefully twisting around the bar so I landed on my feet.

"What did I say about being careful kenzie?" she yelled at me.

"Clearly I was careful because I didn't harm myself In anyway. Please calm down before you give yourself a heart attack."

I jogged back over there and as soon as I reached them I received a slap to the back of the head from Naya. I turned to her and gave her the WTF face and shoved her in the arm. She raced her eyebrows at me and said, "OH hellz no, I'm about to go all lima heights on your white girl ass." She gave me a small smirk before stalking towards me.

"Oh no. you can't do that, it's like illegal or something." I said to her backing away with each step that she took closer to me. Sensing it would be in my best interest I turned and bolted away from her. I took a quick glance over my shoulder to see that she was hot on my tail. I ran as fast as I could to get away from her. The jungle gym was a practical choice to run to, the monkey bars she could easily reach me. I could do the slide, only problem I have a fear of heights…well I guess it's the slide because Naya was in arms reach.

I make a hard right turn and bolt to the tallest slide in the park and start my climb. By the time she reaches me she is at the latter, smirking up at me. "You're going to have to come down sometime you know." She yelled up.

"I don't know I kind of like the view from up here." I lied through my teeth, gripping the handles on the slide even harder. This reminds me of the time that I was eight and Heather took me to an amusement park. I wouldn't go on any of the roller coasters. They scared the shit out of me. She took me on the ferris wheel and I nearly died I was so scared. I was shaking as she held my hand. She felt terrible, and after that she never took me to an amusement park again.

"Come on Kenzie, seriously now. Lets go, we still need to find you another zebra or something like that."

"Can you get Heather?" My voice losing all its cocky-ness.

She squinted her eyes up at me, studying my face. She raised her eyebrows as if asking me to explain but I just stared blankly back at her. I didn't really want to confess my fear of heights to her right now, but I was clearly in no situation to make any deals. She continued to stare at me and then I saw the light go off in her head.

"Are you afraid of heights?" She asked, not to loud for others to hear but just loud enough for me to hear her. I shrugged my shoulders at her looking away from her to Heather who I could tell was giving me a questioning look. I hope my eyes read calm but I could tell she knew that I was anything but it. "Mackenzie, it's okay if your afraid. You can just come right back down these steps." I wouldn't look back down at her, the height difference was to much for me to look at.

"What if I fall of the steps?" I ask her lamely.

"Do you really think that I'm going to let my favorite cuddle buddy fall to her death?" Well that didn't really comfort me, there was a possibility for me to fall to my death? Yeah not helping, at all. A few moments went by when none of us talked to each other. "do you want me to come and get you?" She offered.

"No! That's so pitiful."

"You don't have many options here kid."

Since I hadn't moved for five minutes I saw my blonde come over to the two of us. I could see her concern, with a hint of amusement. She didn't laugh at my phobia, she just thought I was adorable when I was scared. That sounds terrible, but it really isn't that bad, I know she still loves me.

"You okay baby?" she calls up, one hand on the handle of the steps. "Do you need me to come up there with you?"

"No." I mumble down to her.

"Then are you going to come down here by yourself?" she asks.

"Maybe, it looks really pretty up here."

I hear Heather sigh and then Naya pitches the idea, "How about I ride down with you and then Heather stays down here in case we go zooming down the slide to fast to catch us. Does that sound okay to you little bear?"

Little bear? Um not a cool nick name but I have a feeling it wouldn't be changing anytime soon. "Yeah I guess." A few seconds later I saw Heather appeared at the bottom of the slide, and I could hear the echo of Naya's feet hitting the slide steps. Her warm arms were wrapped around my waist when she reached the top and sat around me.

"You okay?"

"Yeah." I let out a shaky breath, "Lets just do this okay?"

"I'm right here pretty girl, your not going to get hurt. I'm here and Heather is right down there." She pointed to Heather who smiled at us with a 2000 watt smile. "You ready?" I nodded and leaned back in her like It was going to change what was going to happen.

The trip down was fast and air flew through my hair as I had my eyes shut tight. It was over by the time it started and I let out the breath I hadn't realize I was holding. I felt the Latina behind me give me a squeeze. I opened my eyes to see blue ones staring at me looking for signs of a break down. "That's it?" I ask making the two laugh at me.

"Yes baby, that's it." She took my hand helping me down the slide, then helping her best friend get off. "Now how bout we get you your zebra before you get stuck on another slide."

With that the trio left back to Heathers car and went to go buy a zebra for the girl. Even though The park had a sketchy situation Hemo was able to control the problem at hand and made everyone happy. For now everyone was happy.


	4. Chapter 4

After the whole slide incident we did actually go and get me a new zebra. I just wanted one that looked like the one that I had before. They all looked to different. It took me a long time, and much of Heather's reassurance that the zebra would mean the same before I actually picked one out. Heather paid for the zebra and we left, ready to go home and just chill.

When we walked out of the store we were surround by burly men with cameras taking out picture. They were shouting questions at us, coming closer to us. The lights were to bright, and made me feel dizzy. I leaned into Heathers side, wanting her to make them go away. Sensing my distress she bend down and picked me up, resting me on her hip. Even though I hate when she holds me like this in public I was scared so I didn't care.

"Can you guys back up?" Heather asked, running her hand up and down my back.

They took a few steps back, but the questions kept coming. Who is she? Heather do you have a kid? Is she your sister? Are you and Naya dating? What's happening on Glee?

"Guys!" Naya yelled at them. "Please just stop with the questions, your scaring her." I assume she was referring to me.

"Make them stop Hemo." I mumbled into her next.

"You're okay baby, we're almost to the car. You're fine."

When we did get to the car I sat in the back while Heather drove us home. I climbed out of the car and went to my room. I rested my new zebra on my bed. I didn't have a name for the stuffed animal yet, but I'm sure I would think of one soon enough.

"Kenzie you okay?" Heather asked, stepping into my room.

"Yeah I'm okay. Where's Naya?"

"She left, she had some stuff to take care of." I nodded my head, "Are you sure you're okay? You seemed pretty scared with the whole incident with the cameras."

"Well I just wasn't expecting it. You know, it kind of scared me. I was with you so I knew I'd be okay."

"Your such a dork." She teased, bringing me into a hug.

"But you love me for my dork like qualities."

"I love you no matter what babe." She kissed my head. "I'm going to start dinner before your father comes home, he's probably going to be tired, long day you know?"

"Oh I know how long his days can get." I mumbled sarcasticly. "What's for dinner?"

"Tacos?" She suggested.

"Yes!" I fist pumped the air.

"Your such a dork."

* * *

><p>It's been a week since the whole slide incident and I'm finally starting up school. Ew, I know. My dad did all the paper work, and I'm attending South Pacific High School. How lucky am I, starting my freshman year of high school. I'll be the new kid since school started two months ago. No one likes the new kid. To make things worse, my dad isn't even dropping me off at the school, he has to go to work early.<p>

That just makes me so mad. He's my father, he's supposed to love me and do things like send me off to school. He always relies on Heather to do things. What's going to happen when I'm old enough to drive? Is she going to teach me how to drive? Or when I go off to college is he not going to come? What about when I walk down the isle is Heather going to be standing next to me because he was to work? Its like work is always a first for him.

I felt someone shake me awake, "Come on Kenzie time to start school." It was Heather. Isn't that a surprise, he couldn't even wake me up before he left.

I groaned and rolled over, "Just five more minutes."

"You said that five minutes ago, now its time to get up."

I sighed before I forced myself to get out of the bed. It was so much harder to get out of bed then it was to get into it. I stood up and Heather left the room to allow me to get dressed. I wore simple skinny jeans and a glee t-shirt with air jordans. It was a simple outfit that was me.

When I walked down stairs I took a seat at the table and my blonde put a bowl of ceral in front of me. Lucky Charms of course, the best ceral in the world. "Where's my dad?"

"He left to go to work already." She said sadly.

I nodded my head and ate in silence. I don't know why I get my hopes up anymore.

"You know he wanted to be here." Heather offered up.

"He if really wanted to be here then he would be here. He loves work more." I stood up and put my dish in the dishwasher. Heather and I left to my school shortly after. When we got the school it was so huge I'm pretty sure I'd get lost in it.

"Best four years of your life start right now." Heather said with a smile.

"And look whos not here to see me start it." I mumbled out, Heather catching my words.

"You know he wants to be here baby." She ran her hand through my hair.

"He's just like my mother." I said before getting out of her car and making my way into the school.

* * *

><p>Being a freshman pretty much sucks. I got lost three times before fifth period. What a loser. Not only that during lunch, some senior cheerleader bumped into me causing my lunch to go all over me. So much for the best four years of my life starting now.<p>

After school, I was looking for my dad's car since he promised we go out for an early dinner. I couldn't find it though, I sighed, he probably forgot. I sat down on the stairs and waited for him to come. After ten minutes the buses left and teachers went back into the building, just leaving me alone outside. It was getting windy, and I was still sticky from my lunch and I just wanted to go home so I called Heather.

"Hello?"

"Heather can you come get me?"

"Where are you?" she asked curiously, "Aren't you supposed to be off with your father for your special dinner?"

"He's not here, can you please just come get me?" My voice started to get emotional. "He forgot me." I whimpered out.

"Baby I can't come get you I'm working. I can see if Dianna or Lea can get you though." She offered up.

"What about Naya?"

"I'm doing the scene with her babe, D and Lea are nice. They'll come get you. It'll be about ten minutes though okay?"

"Yeah, sure." I said half heartedly.

"Hey," She cooed, "I love you, and your dad loves you okay? Dianna will bring you back here and then we can talk it out okay? Then when your dad comes home you can tell him how you feel."

"Whatever, I love you Hemo."

"I love you to baby, but I half to go so just be safe."

When she hung up I brought my knees to my chest and rested my head on top of them. Today really couldn't get any worse. Of course by me saying that, it started to rain. Just fan freaking tastic. It was pouring and I just started to cry frustrated tears. I hate this, I hate everything about today.

When Heathers two costars came to the school I was soaked, and shivering. They looked at me with sad smiles and I just shrugged my shoulders.

"You okay sweetie?" Lea asked me.

"I guess. Can we just see Heather?"

"Yeah sure sweetheart." Dianna said.

I just want today to be over.

* * *

><p><strong>Hey guys, so I know I haven't updated this story in a while. Or any other story in awhile. My computer is just acting all weird and stuff. So I'll try to get updated faster and such. <strong>

**So I'm feeling that for the next chapter in this something is going to happen to Kenzie's father. Also Kenzie and Heather are going to talk some things out and it'll get heated and angsty. **

**Reviews are great :) **


	5. Chapter 5

Dianna and Lea showed up to my high school ten minutes later. By the time they got there I was soaked, cold and pretty upset. I don't understand how my dad could forget this, he knew how special it was to me and he just forgot. He seems to be always forgetting important things, he always seems to be forgetting about me. It's the most frustrating feeling ever, thinking that your father doesn't care about what's important in your life.

"Kenzie, you ready to head out of here? Naya is waiting for you back in Heather's trailer." Dianna called from the safety of her umbrella.

I got up from the ground and walked over to the car, silently excepting the towel Dianna had in her hand. I tried to dry myself off the best I could, I was just too damn upset to care though. Taking notice to my obvious discomfort Lea turned the heat up full blast to help warm my tiny body up.

"Are you okay? Heather asked us to come pick you up but she didn't really say why, did something happen?" Lea asked, while focusing on the road.

"Can we just not talk about it? I just don't feel like talking about anything right now. I appreciate your concern, but I just really don't want to. Is that okay?" I asked softly.

"Of course sweetheart." Dianna answered before Lea could ask any more questions.

When we showed up to the set D walked me to Heather's trailer. Like she said Naya was sitting there on the couch waiting for me to come. She gave me a sad smile and I kind of just shrugged my shoulders at her. She thanked Dianna for getting me here and asked if we could be left alone.

"Heather left you some sweats for you to change into." She said quietly motioning to the cloths on the table.

I silently went and grabbed the cloths and went to get changed in the bathroom. Of course they were way too big for me. I looked completely ridiculous. The pant legs were well over my toes, at least they were warm I suppose. When I came out of the bathroom I saw Nay watching me cautiously, not sure how to approach this touchy topic.

"Come here bear." She murmured.

I sat down next to her and she instantly warmed her arm around me, allowing me to bask in her warmth. She held me for a moment, allowing me to get warm and then finally spoke. "You want to talk about it Z?"

"No."

"You sure baby g? You can talk to me about anything, you know that." She continued to coax me into talking to her.

"Please Nay, can we just not talk about it I don't want to. I just want to sit here and allow my favorite CB comfort me."

She laughed a little bit, "What's a CB?"

"Cuddle buddy, duh." I said it like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Watch yourself." She said laughing, giving me a kiss to the temple. "Lets just watch some TV, will that make you feel better?" I nodded against her shoulder and she turned the TV on to Glee. Typical.

It wasn't even the second commercial before I started to talk about what happened with her. "He just forgets everything, he always has. It's like I'm not important to him so it's okay if her forgets about me. It's just so frustrating. It's like I don't even care." I huffed out, calming slightly when I felt Naya running her hand up and down my back.

"You do matter to him pretty girl, I just think you need to show how you feel to him. Tell him how upset you are and maybe that will put things back into perception for him."

"It doesn't even matter." I said, gripping onto her shirt. "It just ever since we've moved here he just relies on Hemo for everything. It's like he's leaving like _she_ left."

Naya scrunched her face up in confusion. "Who's she, and when did she leave?"

"I don't want to talk about it anymore." I sighed out.

"Mackenzie…"

"No." I snapped. "When's Heather coming back?"

left."

Naya scrunched her face up in confusion. "Who's she, and when did she leave?"

"I don't want to talk about it anymore." I sighed out.

"Mackenzie…"

"No." I snapped. "When's Heather coming back?"

"I'm right here." Heather made her presence noticed, "And please apologizes for snapping at Naya, Kenzie." She came over and sat down next to us, waiting for me to apologize.

"I'm sorry I snapped at you, I'm just…"

"Frustrated." Naya finished my sentence for me.

I nodded my head, which was still resting against her shoulder, she really was one of the best cuddle buddies I have ever had. "Can we go home?"

"Yeah let's go baby." Heather said standing up, I looked at her expectantly. "What?"

I pouted my lip and said, "Carry me?"

She bent down and picked me up, setting me on her hip. We said our goodbyes to Nay and left to go home. The car ride was silent, but a comfortable silence. When we got home we noticed my father's car was in the driveway.

"He's home?" I asked angrily. I didn't wait for Heather's answer though, I stormed out of her car and ran into the house. I heard noise from the kitchen and ran there finding my father sitting at the bar doing paper work. "Dad!" I yelled, causing him to jump.

"Whoa kiddo, don't yell so loud you're going to give your old man a heart attack." He said jokingly, like he did nothing wrong.

"That's all you have to say to me? That's really all you have to say to me. Nothing else?" I asked sarcastically hoping he would catch on.

"I don't really know what you want me to say to you pal." He asked confused.

"Your unbelievable, you know that?" I asked/yelled.

"Mackenzie, watch your tone." Heather said to me, I guess she finally joined us in the house.

"You're not in charge Heather, daddy dearest is home, you can't tell me what to do!" I snapped at her.

"You will respect Heather, Mackenzie do you understand me. I raised you to show respect to people you care about and your adults."

"Don't you dare lecture me on respect dad! Respect the people we love and care about? Just like you did for me today? You didn't show me any respect today. You weren't even the one to send me off the high school, Heather was."

"Now you know I have to work." He said calmly, not fazed by my outburst.

"Yeah? So what's your excuse for ditching me for our _special dinner_?"

His face turned instantly guilty, he finally caught on. He ran a hand over his face and sighed heavily. "Kenzie, I'm sorry I forgot. Something just came up."

"What! What could have been more important than spending time with your own daughter?"

"Mackenzie you need to calm down." I heard Heather say to me. She placed her hand on my shoulder, but I shrugged it off.

"I had to have lunch with someone from work…" he trailed off, I had a feeling there was more.

"Lunch with someone from work, really dad, you really want me to believe that's all it was?"

"It was more of a lunch date…" he trailed off once again.

He ditched me for a lunch date. He left me in the rain for a lunch date? "You left me alone, in the rain, freezing my ass off on a _lunch date!_ I screamed at him. "You're so unbelievable you know that? How could you even think about dating again!"

"Its time for me to move on, I need to get over your mother. Don't you want me to be happy?"

"Don't you dare guilt trip me!" I spat in his face, fuming from this new information. "You don't get to make me feel bad, you're the one who keeps leaving me behind!" I was breathing heavily at my dad, I could hear Heather coming up behind me.

"Calm down." She whispered in my ear, "All this yelling isn't good for you and you know that."

"I haven't left you behind Kenzie!" He yelled back at me, finally losing his cool. "I have stuck by you since you were born, don't you dare say I've left you behind, I just want to move forward and be happy again. Date again."

"So why has Heather moved in? We both know she's going to be taking more responsibility over me then you will!" I yelled back at him. "And to date again? Because that worked out so well with mom, she left you! You're going to be just like her!"

He stood up, knocking the chair over in the process. "I am nothing like your mother do you understand me? I didn't leave you, I could have but I didn't. She asked me to run away with her and just leave you behind but I didn't. I thought about…"

I cut him off sharply, "Yeah exactly, those thoughts are just coming back aren't they? Leave me behind and go be with some middle aged woman and be happy!" I could feel my breaths getting shortened, it was getting very hot in here and breathing was becoming a challenge.

"Baby please calm down." Heather pleaded with me.

"Well with the way your acting right now it doesn't surprise me these thoughts are coming back, I might just have to act on them!" He spat out and instantly regretted it.

I opened and closed my mouth trying to think of something hateful to say to him but I just couldn't. Nothing came out. My breathing was still labored when I noticed the familiar sting in my eyes. I would not cry in front of him. He doesn't get to see me like that.

"Kenzie…" He whispered out.

"I hate you, you should have just left when you could've, things would have been better." I said quietly to him, spinning on my heal walking out of the room. I ran up the stairs to my bedroom, slamming the door shut, not bothering to lock it.

I flopped down on my bed, covering my face in the pillow to muffle the sound of my sobs. I don't understand how he could say something like that. After everything we've been through he had to go and say something like that. I just can't even think of a good reason to why he would say that.

A few moments later I heard my door open and close. Another second later I felt the bed dip and I could just smell Heather sitting next to me. She didn't say anything, she rubbed my back and I turned into her. I was ugly crying by this point and breathing was once again becoming a challenge.

"Calm down, you need to calm down." She whispered. She sat us both up and placed my one hand to her chest and the other to mine. "Match my breathing baby."

I tried to match my breathing with hers and after a few minutes I was able to. She smiled sadly at me and kissed my forehead. By this time most of the tears stopped so she wiped them away with her thumb.

"I'm sorry for yelling at you." I mumbled.

"It's okay, you were mad, I know you didn't mean it baby."

"He hurt me." I said pitifully.

"I know baby, I know."

She pulled me back into her and held me, trying to rid the hurt. She cared for me, she loved me and she was the only person in my life who mattered anymore.

**Hey guys I hope you liked the update, I know its been awhile. **

**Questions. **

**What's wrong with Kenzie?**

**Should Kenzie and her dad make up?**

**More angsty or friendly chapters? **

**Reviews are amazing. **


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guys, I know it's a little late but here's an update. I'm trying to show some discipline in this chapter along with some of the pain of Mackenzie's past. Hope you enjoy it. **

Waking up my throat felt raw, my eyes burned and my head was killing me. It was probably like that because of all my crying from last night. Thinking of last night brought a stinging pain to my chest. The words of my father burn in the back of mind, they stung still. How could he say such a thing to me? I'm his daughter, I thought he loved me. I just can't think of why he would do that.

I roll over and notice Heather isn't laying with me anymore, and I wonder where she is. I look at my alarm clock and it reads 9:12, I'm late for school. I slowly make my way out of bed and go down the stairs, trying to piece things together. When I got down stairs I saw my favorite blonde sitting at the island on her Iphone. She looked displeased and I slowly made my way over to her. Hearing my footsteps she looked up and gave me a small smile.

"Good morning honey. I know you're probably confused so lets just have some breakfast and we'll talk about it okay?" I nodded my head and climbed up on a bar stool while she put a bowl of cereal in from of me.

"Thank you." I murmer out, my throat still sore from last night.

She took a seat next to me letting me eat some before talking, "We need to talk about last night."

"I kind of figured we'd have to. Is that why I'm not in school?" I asked her softly.

"Partly. I thought maybe you'd need a day to recover emotionally. I know what your dad did was wrong, and I'll make sure he apologizes to you, but you need to do the same. The way you behaved last night was unexcusable. You do not yell at your father nor will you curse at him, no matter how mad you are at him. Do you understand me?" She asked, raising and eyebrow.

"Yes, I understand you." I said, looking deep into my bowl of fruit loops.

"You will also write an apology letter to your father and you're grounded for a week. That means you'll hand over your cell phone after breakfast, along with your laptop. If you need to it for school you'll use mine. You're coming with me to work but let me make it clear Mackenzie it will not be a fun day. You will follow me any where I go without complaints. No wondering, no hanging out with naya or anyone else from the cast." She finished, looking at me waiting for my objections.

"I wont complain, I got myself into this mess…" I mumbled looking down. "I have a question though."

Surprised at how well she's taking to this grounding, Heather's voice got a little softer, "What is it Kenzie?"

"Can I bring my zebra along with me?"

**XXXXXXXXXX**

Heather wasn't joking around, this is the most boring day of my life. I'm literally sitting on the ground watching the cast trying to learn a new dance number. Of course I had my zebra to keep my company but still its so boring. It's not even noon yet and I just want to stab my eyes out. I don't want to complain though and get Heather mad at me. I did this to myself. My blonde even gave me a notepad and a pen for me to write my letter to my father, which may I say is LAME. Who writes letters anymore? The Elderly? I don't even know what to say to him, I'm so mad at him.

Currently I'm just drawing some pictures on a page that I ripped out. Some of unicorns, or rainbows, but my favorite one is narwhal I'm currently drawing. I didn't notice Heather walking over until I saw her shadow standing over me.

"What are you doing?" She said, raising her eyebrow at me. Busted.

"Not drawing mythical creatures on the paper you gave me to write my father an apology letter for being a rude brat to him last night?" I asked/stated, innocently; shrugging my shoulders.

"Mackenzie," she warned, "You better get writing on that letter before we leave here. It doesn't have to be finished but if I come back over here and you're at the same place you're going to be in so much trouble." She said sternly.

"Hemo?" I called to her as she was going back to the group.

She turned back to me, "Yeah?"

"I'm sorry for scaring you last night." I said looking down. We didn't talk about it this morning but I know that I scared her last night. Getting worked up like that isn't good for me. Anytime I get like that I sometimes black out or have asthma attacks. It's happened before in front of her, actually it happens a lot in front of her. I know it scares her and I just didn't think about her first I only thought about me.

She silently came back over to me and gave me a gentle kiss to the forehead before walking back over to the cast.

**Flash back, Mackenzie is 9 years old. It's Mother's Day. Heather is still a huge part of her life. **

It's the one day she hates most of all. Mother's Day. Everyone else had a mom but her. It wasn't fair, it was never fair that on this day everyone got to experience something she didn't get to. Today in school her teacher had instructed them to make Mother's Day cards for their moms. She even was going to take a picture of each student and then paste it on the card for them. It would be the best present ever, the teacher told them. Mackenzie had thought otherwise because she would have no one to give it too. She was silent the whole time but made the card otherwise, she would throw it out when she got home.

After school she made her way out of the building and saw a familiar looking blonde. She couldn't believe it, she didn't think she'd be here. She headed back to LA a month ago. She smiled at me reassuringly, letting me know she's really here. I ran over to her and hugged jumped her, she caught me in the air and held me.

"I missed you." I said into her shoulder, wrapping my arms around her neck. "I didn't think you'd show up today." I said softly.

"I know how hard today is for you sweetheart, I'd never forget you." She said, kissing the side of my hair. "How was school?" she brushed some of my hair out of my face.

"Stupid." I deadpanned. She set me on the ground and gave me a look.

"Mackenzie you know I don't like that word."

"well it was! We had to make stupid cards…" I muttered out, crossing my arms over my small body.

She looked at me sadly and took my hand, "Let's talk about it at home okay?"

Getting home was a quick trip for the girls, and once they got home Heather made Kenzie a quick snack. They wouldn't get anywhere if the girl was cranky because she didn't get her after school snack.

"Tell me how you felt during school." Heather prompted softly, taking a seat next to the girl.

"I don't know." Z mumbled, grapping one of Hemo's fingers.

"I bet you weren't happy that you had to make that card right?" She coaxed.

"No." the little girl sighed, "Everyone else gets to share a card with their mommy but me. I don't have one and everyone was sharing stories about what they do and I don't have any stories." The small girl rambled, getting worked up. "And when the teacher asked me what I did with my mommy on Mother's day I didn't have an answer and I looked stupid and everyone laughed." The 9 year old had big hot tears running down her face after telling her best friend what had happened.

"Hey," she cooed, "You're not stupid okay. They shouldn't have laughed at you, none of this is your fault okay baby?" the little girl just shrugged her shoulders. "What else happened?"

Mackenzie sniffled, "The teacher made me make a mommy's day card so I did. She even made me take a picture of myself to put in the card. I had to do it but I didn't want to so now I have this dumb card and no one to give it to and…" Mackenzie's breath became labored and she was crying more.

Seeing the signs of one of Mackenzie's asthma attacks she stopped the girls ramble. "Hey calm down baby." She placed one of the nine year old hands on her chest and her hand on Kenzie's chest. "Follow my breathing okay baby? Calm down."

"It's not fair Hemo! I had to make a card an now no one gets it. I have to keep it and…and…why doesn't my mommy want the card? I just want to give the card away.." she continued to breath hard.

"Mackenzie you got to stop talking and follow my breathing okay baby?" When the girl still ignored her she continued. "How about I take the card okay? On Mommy's day for you it will be Heather's day okay? Would that be okay?" she questioned, hoping it would or else the girl would black out..again.

"Okay." The nine year old nodded in agreement and finally followed Heather's directions on how to remain calm and breathe again.

**Present time.**

Writing Dad's letter was harder then I had thought it would be, but I just had to do it. I started and ended and ripped a lot of pages out of the notepad Heather gave me but I needed to get this right. I finished an hour later, I hope it would be up to Heather's standards.

_Dad, _

_The way I acted last night wasn't right. I was a brat and had an attitude with you. It wasn't the way you raised me and I'm sorry for acting that way. It was the only way I could express how I felt at the time. Even though that's no excuse it's how I felt. _

_You forgetting about me didn't make me feel like you cared, everything has been really hard right now and I feel like you don't care about me. Like your just dropping me off with Heather, like she's your cop out. I just want my dad back in my life you know? _

_I'm sorry for how disrespectful I was towards you last night but you also hurt my feelings about what you said about my mom. It hurt me really deep, I never thought you would say something like that to me. I always thought you were better then her and to hear you say that to me really hurt dad. I just want things to go back to the way they used to be you know? _

_I hope we can get there soon. _

_~Mackenzie_

When Heather walked over to me again I stood up, with my zebra, and walked with her to her trailer. She had asked If I finished my note and I showed it to her. She was proud of me for being the bigger person and telling him how I felt. She let me stay with Naya while she went to go get her hair and make up done, but she had told me that as soon as she came back I was to follow her to set.

We said in Naya's trailer as she was on her blackberry tweeting away as I just sat down on her couch, with my zebra.

"Why aren't you in school?" Naya asked, looking up from her phone.

"I did something stupid and now I'm grounded."

"So by being grounded you don't have to go to school?" Naya asked, clearly confused on how that's punishment.

"I'm going to school tomorrow, today just is emotional recovery of what happened last night." I explained to her, she was about to ask what I meant when I cut her off, "I don't really want to talk about it, but when or if I ever do need to talk about it I'll come find you." I promised, giving her a small smile.

"Okay, just know I'm always here for you bear." She said sincerely.

After a few minutes of silence she spoke up once again, "Why is a stuffed zebra so important to you?"

**Flashback Mackenzie's 5**

It was my birthday today, and my daddy is letting me come to work with him as my present. I'm so excited. I loved going to the hospital with him, it was the best part of my day. When we got there he sent me down to play with some kids, I took a seat on the ground and played with some toys when someone snatched the bear I was playing with away from me.

"Hey." I whined, "I was playing with that."

"To bad, now I am, stupid." The kid sneered back.

I started to cry when someone came over to us, "What's going on?" the unfamiliar person questioned. When no one answered she continued, "Is someone going to answer me?"

I looked up at the girl, she was a big kid. She had blonde hair and really blue eyes, like the sky or the ocean! She was really pretty. "Nofing." I said softly. Wiping away my tears.

"It doesn't look like nothing if your crying. Did he take your toy?" she asked, sitting on the ground next to me. Holding a stuffed zebra. I nodded my head slowly, afraid of being next to a big kid.

"That's not very nice little dude. Can she have it back?" she asked the small boy standing across from me. He shook his head and ran away. "I'm sorry we couldn't get the bear back to you." She said softly, swiping the tears away with the pad of her thumb. "I'm Heather, what's your name?" she asked softly.

"Mackenzie." I said just as soft.

"That's a pretty name, how old are you? I'm 14." She explained.

"I just turned five today, its my birthday."

"wow" she said excitedly, "That's awesome, you know what. As your birthday present I want you to have this." She handed over the zebra, "But I got to go, I have to visit my dad, I'll see you around okay Z? Happy birthday."

**Present day**

"Wow, so it really meant that much to you." She said amazed about the story I had just told her.

"Yeah, it did mean a lot to me."

Before we could continue our conversation Heather popped her head in. "Come on Z I have to get to set." She told me and I got up with no complaints and followed her out, zebra in hand.

**Hey guys, I hope you liked the update. It's a little long I think. Let me know what you think. **

**Questions: **

**Kenzie moments with….?**

**How should everything go with her dad?**

**Anything you'd like to see happen?**

**Let me know, drop me a review!**


	7. Chapter 7

The day had dragged on for the 14 year old, it was so boring for her to just follow around the older blonde. She sat there and just watched filming and dance routines. It was getting old really fast, she was instructed to sit in a chair and don't move. She really didn't want to make Heather angry at her so she did her best not to move. Although, Heather did say she had to stay in the chair, she said nothing about scooting the chair over to Lea and Dianna. So that's exactly what Mackenzie did, she moved the chair over to them.

"Mackenzie, what are you doing over here? Aren't you supposed to be where Heather left you?" Dianna asked the girl.

"She said that I couldn't leave the seat, and I haven't." Mackenzie explained. "I got bored anyway, so I thought I'd come converse with you."

"Well, why don't we talk about how you got yourself into this position." Lea prompted.

"Well, I may have or may not have given some disrespect to an adult in my life and used some words that shouldn't be in my vocabulary in this said conversation." The small girl casually explained.

"Mackenzie!" Di exclaimed, "What did you say?"

"I rather not get into that conversation."

"It couldn't have been that bad," Lea continued, "I mean come on your 14 what could this conversation have been about."

"I said I don't want to talk about it." Mackenzie said again, keeping herself calm.

"You can trust us honey, you can tell us. Whatever you say, stays here we wont go running to Heather and tell her everything. Unless its something that could cause harm to yourself." Lea said softly to the girl in front of her.

"I really appreciate that ladies, I do. It's just really something I don't like talking about." Mackenzie said to the girls in front of her.

Before they could continue the conversation a certain blonde marched her way over to the group. She didn't look to pleased at the moment which meant Mackenzie was probably in a lot of trouble. "Mackenzie, would you like to explain to me why you aren't where I left you?" she said crossing her arms over her chest, staring down at the girl.

"You said I couldn't leave the chair and I didn't. So I don't really see the problem."

Heather just pointed in the direction that the girl had originally was sitting. It was clear to say that she wanted her to move back there. Listening to her guardian she moved back over to where she was supposed to be sitting. Heather followed her over there and put her hands on either side of the chair and leaned closely to the young girl.

"Mackenzie, it is in your best interest to stay where I ask you too. You've gotten away with a lot of stuff lately and you're grounded. If you keep acting the way you're acting today then I can promise you a very sore bottom by the time we get home. Is that what you want?" Heather said, just loud enough for the girl in front of her to hear.

"You wouldn't do that, you only did that once. I'm way to old for that stupid stuff." The 14 year old argued back.

"Don't test me Mackenzie because I'm not bluffing. You're not to old for it, I'm doing what's best for you. We're leaving in 2 hours, so please just try to behave."

**XXXXXXXXX**

**Heather's POV**

After shooting the last couple of scenes we were able to go home. Mackenzie was waiting for me back in my trailer collecting her stuff. I was walking there to go get her, when Naya came up to me.

"Hey NayNay, what's up?"

"I don't mean to get into your and Mackenzie's personal life but what's going on?" she asked, trying not to seem like she was intruding.

I sighed, "It's complicated to explain, I don't know how to tell you without getting to into it." I said, trying to think of a way to explain it to my best friend.

"Is she okay at least?"

I smiled at how concerned she was for a girl she just met a couple weeks ago. "She's okay for now Naya. I can't tell you much but I will tell you this. Mackenzie has a very hard, complicated past. She wont admit it but she has some things she needs to still get through. You being here for her is all she needs right now. When she trusts you enough, she'll open up to you."

"Can't you just tell me?" Naya asked, I could tell she was really looking for some answers.

"It's not my story to tell Naya, you just have to be patient.

"Okay, I'll try." She gave me a smile and then asked, "Are you okay? You seem stressed."

"I'm fine, it just gets hard sometimes. She leans on me for so much it just gets to much sometimes."

"Hey," she said softly, wrapping me up in a hug, "If it gets to much then you can lean on me, I'm your best friend. You don't need to tell me everything, but I'm still going to be here for you."

"Thank you Naya." I whisper, "I have to go get that goon home now, I'll talk to you later okay?"

"Okay. I love you Heather." Naya said sincerely

"I love you too."

**Mackenzie's POV**

I watched them from Heather's trailer and when I saw her coming up the stairs I quickly sat on the couch acting like I didn't see anything. When she came into the trailer she looked at me with a raised eyebrow. "Its not polite to watch people threw a window you know."

"What were you talking about?" I asked standing up when she reached her hand out telling me to take it. I did and we walked out of her trailer and to her car.

"You." She said simply.

"What about me? What did you say?"

"She was just asking about why we've been acting so weird. She worries about you, you know." Heather said looking down at me.

I looked at my shoes and said, "How can she worry about me when she just met me. That doesn't make sense."

"You know Z, there are some people out there who actually care about people without having any other motives except being there friend."

I didn't answer her and continued to stare down at my shoes. A part of me believed her that Naya was just trying to be my friend but another part of me was telling me not to trust her. I just can't process the thought of someone actually caring about you even though they just met you. She had to have other motives. It only made sense.

"You didn't tell her what happened, did you?" I asked her softly after a couple moments of silence.

We got to Heather's car and she opened the back door for me to climb in. It's still lame that she makes me ride in the back. She got in and started to pull out of the parking lot. "You know I wouldn't tell her something like that. That's something for you to tell her when you become comfortable with her."

When we got back home I saw my dad's car in the drive way and Heather gave me a knowing look silently telling me that I was going to apologize to him as soon as we got settled in. I waited for her and grabbed her hand as we made her way in the home. I saw dad in the kitchen cooking dinner. It was the first time since we moved in that he was home to cook dinner.

"Dad?" I called out, still holding onto Heather's hand.

"Yes kenzie?" he said coming out from the kitchen looking at me.

I handed him the note that I wrote earlier in the day and said, "I'm sorry for the way I acted yesterday, it was disrespectful and rude of me to lash out on you like that. I'm sorry." I said softly, but loud enough for him to hear.

"Apology accepted." He said before moving back to the kitchen, "What I said last night was also wrong. I'm sorry for acting like a bad father."

"it's okay dad." I mumble.

"I'm proud of you for apologizing first." Heather whispered down to me, kissing the top of my head.

"There's someone I'd like you to meet." My dad said, I hadn't even realized there was someone else in the house. He came back out from the kitchen with a girl. "Mackenzie, Heather, this is Linda Blake, the lady I had lunch with the other day."

My heart dropped, he really had to bring her over right after we had a fight about her last night. We didn't even have time to talk about it yet and her brought her over to the house. I gripped Heather's hand harder and looked up to her for help. She just smiled down at me sympathetically with sad eyes.

**Chapter update hurray! So I hope you guys liked it. Kind of left you with a cliffhanger hope that's okay. **

**Questions: **

**1. What should happen?**

**2. What did you think of Heather's parental skills? To much? To little?**

**3. Heya moments okay? **

**4. What would you like to see happen? **

**Drop me a review!**


	8. Chapter 8

When I saw this older lady standing there I didn't really know what to think. I mean this is the girl who made my dad ditch me and who is going to try and be a mother to me. I haven't had a mother my whole life I don't need one now. Its not even like I can lash out on the lady in front of me, after the conversation I just had with Heather I knew I wouldn't be able to get away with any of it. So I just gripped Heather's hand and gave the older woman a tight smile.

"Nice to meet you Linda." I said in the most polite voice I could use at the moment.

She smiled down at me and said, "It's nice to meet you too honey, how old are you?" she was using that voice, the voice you use when you're talking to small children. The voice you use with them so you sound excited about what they're talking about.

"I'm 14."

"You're so small for your age."

I took a deep breath to control the emotions I was feeling. I didn't like when people talked about my height. I know I'm short you don't need to point it out to me. It makes me frustrated its like pointing out the obvious to make yourself feel smart. I know I'm short, you don't need to remind me.

I felt Heather let go of my hand and move it to my shoulder giving it a squeeze, as if saying don't say anything rude.

"Yeah I get that all the time." That was about the politest thing I could say to her at the time. "Well I'm going to go to my room, it was nice meeting you Linda."

With that I walked upstairs and to my room. I heard the adults having small talk as I made my way to my room. I was happy for my dad but I had my fears. I didn't really know the woman that well and I didn't want her prying into my life. I didn't want her finding out about my past. There's just something there that I don't trust about her. Something I don't like and when I don't like someone it kind of makes it hard for us to become friends. I get all guarded and defensive and it usually ends me in trouble. So I guess its best for me to try and be nice to the girl my dad's kind of sort of dating.

**XXXXXX**

Heather had called me down for dinner about two hours after they returned home. She came up into her room and told her that Linda had been invited to stay for dinner so it was important for her to be on her best behavior. Heather also reminded her that she was grounded so she was on dish duty after dinner was finished.

Dinner was awkward to say the least. The tension was very high, like there was an elephant dancing around the room. Mackenzie had questions for the lady but none of them were polite to ask, she'd have to wait until Heather wasn't around. Things got even worse when Linda tries to start some conversation with Mackenzie.

"So Mackenzie, when you came home I noticed you had a zebra. What's so special about it?" She asked in _that_ voice again.

"Heather gave it to me when I was younger it means a lot to me."

"Isn't that cute." Linda cooed

I sighed heavily and rolled my eyes slightly and continued to stab my food. This lady was pissing me off to the highest level. Treat me like I'm 14 not 4, why is that so hard to do? I don't think its hard, I think she just likes to do it to piss me off.

"Kenzie." Heather warned me from across the table. That wasn't really helping me calm down. It embarrassed me, and it made me mad that I was scolded like a little kid in front of this lady. I shot her a look which made her level mine and raise her eyebrow at me.

"Can I just be excused please." I directed my question towards my dad who's to busy making google eyes at his girl.

"Tiny you need to eat." Heather said to me, she always was more of a parent to me then a friend.

Linda thought it would be a good idea to add in her thoughts about the subject also, "I know honey you're just so small," she cooed once again, "You need to get big and strong."

I shot Heather a pleading look and she just shook her head. I was starting to get frustrated with myself. I just kept getting angry and I couldn't find a way to calm down. Lovely Linda wasn't really helping me either.

I continued to eat my dinner in silence I tried my best to remain as calm as possible but when my dad finally dropped the bomb that him and Linda where dating that really just pushed me over the edge.

"Dad, don't you think you should have talked to me about this?" I ask him, my voice a mixture of hurt and frustration.

"Mackenzie, I'm a grown man I can make my own choices."

"Dad!" I shout standing up, "This isn't just about you!"

"Mackenzie!" Heather firmly says my name, gaining my attention instantly. "What did we just talk about?"

"I know, I know, but he didn't even talk to me about it. After everything we just went through." I defend myself.

"I don't have to talk to you about this Kenzie," He interrupted us, "I'm your father I don't have to tell you my every move."

"This just doesn't effect you though! It effects both of us." I say, slightly calmer.

"Mackenzie, I'm dating Linda, and that's final." He said to me in a voice that said don't argue with him. I sent him a look that could kill.

"I don't think you should talk to your father like that." Linda once again finds the need to tell us her thought about the situation.

"Look," I say spinning towards her, "I don't know you, you don't know me, so please stop trying to get all parental with me. Please start treating me like my age and not some small little girl. You can't even tell me …"

Heather cut me off, "Mackenzie, that's enough." She said, once again, firmly. "Wash the dishes and then go straight to your room. I'll be waiting for you in there."

I looked at her with wide eyes. I could tell just from that look in her eyes that the threat that she made earlier was about to come a live. I was going to be one sorry, sore little girl.

**XXXXXXXXX**

Walking up to my room felt like a death march. When I got in my room I saw Heather sitting on my bed, she looked at me when I entered the room. She motioned for me to stand in front of her, to which I did.

"I'm really disappointed in you Tiny." She said to me, looking in my eyes. "After we just had a talk about how you were acting you go and pull a stunt like this. What were you thinking, what was going on in that head of yours?"

"I felt like I was being attacked." I answered truthfully, "I didn't like her here, it made me feel.." I trailed off not sure of how it made me feel.

"It made you feel insecure because you had to try and let someone new into your life." She finished for me and I just nodded my head in response. "I know how you get when you feel like that but its no excuse kid. You wouldn't talk to me like that would you?"

"Never." I replied instantly, then changed my answer, "Never on purpose."

"Then why would you talk to her like that?"

"I didn't like the way she was talking to me. Did you see how she thought she needed to put her voice into everything that was happening? She doesn't need to parent me." I say in a huff, "That's why I have you." I mumble out as an afterthought.

"That gives you no excuse." She said pointedly, "You always so adults respect, no matter what. Now please come here." She patted her lap, she knew I knew what was happening.

"Heather…"

"Please don't make me out to be the bad guy here Kenzie, you dug your on grave on this one."

**XXXXXXXXXXXX**

Waking up the next morning my butt was very sore, I haven't gotten spanked in such a long time. It hurts a lot, I don't think I'll ever misbehave again….well I give it a couple weeks. I walked down stairs and got ready for school. When we were ready to leave Heather drove me to school and told me she or Naya would be here to pick me up to bring me back to set. She also reminded me I was grounded so there should be no funny business going on.

School was pretty normal, I went through the motioned until 6th period History class. We had to break off into partners and my teacher assigned me to Andrew Young, cutest guy in class. We worked on the project in silence and once we finished it we started to talk a little bit.

"So you play baseball?" I asked him, his attire already told me that he did, I was just trying to make small talk.

"Yeah, it's a really good sport. I play short stop." He says smiling at me, "Why'd you move here?"

"My dad got a job out here and a close family friend lives out here so she moved in with us."

"Yeah I see you getting dropped off by some girl every morning, is that her?" he asked me curiously.

"Yep that's her, I've known her since I can remember." I smile at him.

"She kind of looks like someone familiar, what's her name?"

"Heather Morris." I mumble out hoping he didn't catch her last name.

"Now way! That's so cool, I love glee. So you're friends with like the whole cast and everything. That's so cool."

"Yeah." I really hope he wouldn't just use me to get closer to them.

"Hey, I'm sorry I just fan guy moment, wont happen again." He gives me a charming smile that makes me even forget my doubts.

**XXXXXX**

Andrew walked me outside and I said goodbye to him when Naya pulled up in front of the school. I climbed into the front of her car, wincing slightly when my sore bottom hits her seats. She's giving me a look when I look up. "What?"

"Who was that?" She asks with a knowing smirk.

"Just a guy from my history class." I say, trying to lay it off.

"Okay." She sings out, smirking at me.

We drive in silence until she finally speaks up, "So how come your in so much trouble with Heather? She told me you've been acting out lately and I know we don't really know each other well but I know you're a good kid and you shouldn't be acting like this."

I instantly invert into myself, afraid to share anything about what's been happening. If I share what's going on that makes room for me getting hurt that means I actually have to trust someone. I don't know if I could do that.

"Just cause." I say shrugging my shoulders.

"Bear." She says, sighing. "I don't know what's made you so afraid of trusting me. Heather says I just have to wait until you're ready but I'm not going to hurt you honey. I'm you're cuddle buddy remember? I care about you, nothing you say is going to change anything." She says sincerely and it hurts me knowing that she's sad that I can't trust her.

I take a deep breath, wringing my hands, "A lot of people have hurt me…I trusted the wrong people and I just don't like getting hurt." I start of slowly. "I found silence is a friend who will never betray you." Taking a deep breath I continued, "A lot of things at home are making me upset. It's bringing back some bad memories and when I get upset I don't know how to express it correctly."

Naya smiled softly at me, glad that I finally said something, even if it wasn't a lot. She pulled into a parking spot and we got out. Before walking away she gave me a hug and a gentle kiss on the forehead and whispered "I'm here for you bear."

**XXXXXX**

Set wasn't all too boring today, I had a lot of homework to do so it kept me busy. Although I did leave a couple math problems blank, I'd get Hemo to help me out with it once we got home. I had Dianna help me with some of my history homework though, she loves all that stuff so it was kind of easy.

"Do you get it Kenzie?" She asked after explaining everything to me.

"Kind of, history is kind of a blur for me today, I just got distracted." I say absentmindedly not realizing what I said.

"Why?" she asks curiously. I looked down with a slight blush and I heard her squeal, "Was it because of a boy?"

"No." I played off and then she gave me a look. "Maybe.."

She squealed and gave me a hug which caught Lea's attention who came over to see what all the commotion is. "What's with all the squeals of happiness."

When I said nothing Dianna said Mackenzie has a crush, this caused her to squeal just like Di did. She popped a squat next to us and started asking a lot of questions about him. I only told them his name and that he played baseball.

"So you like him?"

"I don't know we just met, I mean he's cute and all."

"You have a crush." They both gushed making me blush even more. I gathered my school stuff and put it in my bag.

"I'm leaving before I get asked more questions. I'm going to go find Heather, bye ladies."

Awkward situation adverted. That could have gotten bad really fast, I didn't really want to talk about it and I didn't want to lose my temper either. When I was walking around set trying to find Heather I heard her laugh so I knew she was close.

Rounding the corner I saw her and Naya kissing, my eyes widened and my eyebrows shot into my hair line. The two turned around and saw me staring at them and they wore the same facial expression I was wearing.

"Shit." Naya breathed out.

**Yay for updates! So I hoped you enjoyed the chapter and I hope we're all glad that Kenzie finally got the punishment she deserved. **

**Questions:**

**Kenzies punishment, to much or not enough?**

**Thoughts on Linda?**

**Hemo, good parental role?**

**Thoughts on Z and Andrew?**

**How'd you like the Naya Kenzie moment?**

**Ideas? Thoughts? Concerns? **


	9. Chapter 9

That awkward moment when you catch Heather kissing Naya. All three of us kind of just stared at one another, waiting to see who would speak first, I take the chance and say. "Well…I'm just going to go wait in the car..yeah."

I turn and walk away and head straight for Heather's car, taking a seat in the back. I wait for her to come back and its not until ten minutes before she gets to the car. She gets in and looks at me through the mirror. I could see the mix of fear and concern in them. I wonder what she's thinking, but I'm to afraid to ask her. I don't think it would be right for me to ask her, it's her story to tell, not mine to go digging into.

"Mackenzie, I can explain." Heather said softly.

"Could you please because I'm confused. I don't care if you like Naya, she's cool and all, I just care you wouldn't tell me." I tell her honestly.

Heather sighed and drummed her fingers on the wheel, thinking of something to say. I don't want her to feel like I'm mad that she is lady loving on Naya, that's not the case she's still the girl who's stood by my side almost of my life. I just want answers, even if it means it has to be on her own time.

"You don't have to tell me now, it's fine, when you're ready." I tell her before getting out of the car, my façade growing hard when I saw Linda's car in the drive way. When I come into the kitchen I see her sitting by the island, I try to walk by her when she sees me.

"Oh Z, hey come here."

She did not call me Z, she is not allowed to call me Z. "Um, Linda if you don't mind could you not call me Z, it's kinda special to me." I tell her politely, sitting down on one of the bar stools, getting my homework out to complete. I heard Heather enter the house soon after.

"Oh come on Z I can be hip and call you nicknames like your friends."

"It's not the fact you aren't cool enough Linda, it's the fact that I simply don't want you to call me that." I explain to her once more.

"Mackenzie, Naya is coming over later tonight so we can talk." Heather said going into the kitchen to start dinner, "Linda are you staying for dinner?"

"No, I'm going out to dinner tonight." She told Heather.

"With who?" I ask.

"You're father, silly Z."

I glare at her before collecting my stuff and going up to my room, slamming my door closed. Why does it seem like she's doing this to me on purpose. She likes to drive me up the wall and around the corner. I asked her TWICE to stop calling me that TWICE and she continued to piss me off to no level. No respect for me but she just get showered in respect isn't that fare.

I heard footsteps coming up the stairs and I could already tell it was Heather, I just had that feeling in my stomach. Why is it that I'm constantly afraid of screwing up and I grow nervous when Heather's around after I screw up. I know why because I don't want a repeat of last night and I just hope she wasn't going to make me just because I slammed my door shut, that's cheap if she does.

"Kenzie," She pops her head through the door, "Why'd you slam your door?"

"I got mad and didn't know how to get rid of it."

"Why were you mad?" She asked, moving to stand inside my room.

"Because Linda keeps calling me Z, after I asked her TWICE to stop calling me that. It just makes me mad that she gets showered in respect but I don't get any from her, it frustrates me." I tell her honestly, once again.

"Thank you for being honest."

"That makes one of us." I mutter out before I could stop myself.

"Excuse me?" I could practically see her one eyebrow risen.

"Sorry."

"That's what I thought." She then turned to leave.

**XXXXXXX**

Naya came over just like Heather said before and let me tell you it was a whole bunch of awkwardness. Just a whole bunch of it, we were just sitting there staring at each other. I wasn't going to be the first one to speak, oh no that is not my job. I'm not the one who got caught sharing sweet lady kisses with my best friend. Nope that certainly was not me.

"So about today…" Naya started off, scratching the back of her neck nervously.

"Look, I don't care if you two like each other that's not why I'm hurt. I'm hurt because you didn't trust me enough to tell me." I tell them getting strait to the point, not wanting to beat around the bush.

"Tiny," Heather started off, "It's not that we didn't trust you, its just I didn't know how you would take it. We've been so distant lately."

"That's not my fault." I say back to her, "You left me, remember that?" I say crossing my arms over my chest.

Naya kind of looked shocked at how fast I spit that back out to them. I could tell by her body language she found it awkward that she was caught in the middle of something different then she planned for tonight.

"How long are you going to throw that back into my face?" Hemo asked me and I shrugged my shoulders, "It's getting really old Kenzie. I'm sick of it, I stayed in your life as much as I could okay?"

"That doesn't mean it didn't hurt any less." I say back to her, not backing down. "When you first left do you know what it felt like? I thought you were leaving me behind, I couldn't bare to have that happen to me. I couldn't lose you too."

"But you haven't lost me Tiny, I'm right here." She spoke softly, "I could never leave you like she did. I'm never going to hurt you like she did, I could never do that to you. I wish you would believe me."

I looked down at my hands, how did a conversation between Heather's and Naya's relationship to Heather leaving me?

"I'm trying." I say softly like she did.

"I know you are honey, I know. I know it still kind of hurts you that I moved but I'm right here in front of you Tiny. I'm right here and we need to move forward."

"Okay." I paused and then looked up at the two of them. "so you're together?"

They both smiled at me and nodded their heads, "You just can't tell anyone yet okay bear?" Naya asked me raising a brow towards me.

"Gotcha!" I exclaim, "This is so cool, you're like my aunt." I pause and then a smirk forms on my face, "Auntie Tana."

"Oh god." She ran a hand over her face, "What have I gotten myself into?"

**So here's the update, I know its late but what are you going to do? I just don't have anything in me to write. I am though going to write a Legend of the Seeker fan fic, I'm hoping that'll help me write some other things for Sisters are Forever. **

**Questions. **

**Thoughts?**

**Next chapter learn more about Z's past?**

**More or less Linda?**

**Auntie Tana?**

**Should Naya also reprimand Z like Heather does?**


	10. Chapter 10

It had not been Mackenzie's week. She was getting sick and in three days it was going to be Mother's day and she was getting emotionally beat up with all her forgotten feelings that have resurfaced. So today when Heather wasn't there to wake her up and it was Linda instead she was not a very happy camper. Her throat felt raw and she couldn't breathe through her nose, she was certainly not in the mood to deal with Satan's spawn. Sadly Mackenzie didn't really have a choice and was awoken by Linda.

"Kenzie, it's time to get up lets go." Linda said unkindly, it was early and she had better things to do then to wake up an annoying 14 year old.

Z groaned at the adult and slowly made her way out of bed and zombie walked into her bathroom, completely ignoring the woman in front of her. She couldn't get in trouble if she never talked to Linda.

"Mackenzie you have 20 minutes to get your butt in gear or you're going to miss your bus and I do not have time to drive you to school. Pick it up." Linda barked the orders at the younger girl in front of her.

"Shut up Satan." The younger girl mumbled under her breath so the older of the two wouldn't hear her. "Lea is taking me to school anyway so I have more time." Suck on that you old hag, kenzie snickered to herself.

Kenzie got herself ready in 25 minutes, her hair was up in a lose pony tail. She was wearing jeans and one of Heather's sweat shirts. It smelled like her and she found comfort in it. She raced down on the stairs and she headed for the front door.

"Aren't you going to say goodbye?" Linda asks from her spot on the couch.

"Goodbye Linda, see you later." Z said to the older lady indifferently, not really caring about her.

She raced outside and climbed into Lea's car quickly buckling herself up.

"You look like you got ran over by a Frate train." Lea said casually.

"Gee, you sure do know how to make a girl feel special." I say sarcastically before really answering her, "I haven't been feeling well recently."

Mackenzie has been trying her very hardest to let people into her life and to trust them. She has come a long way but still finds herself hesitating when it comes to trusting them completely. For example, Mack would be honest with a casual conversation but close up slowly when someone would bring up her past. She has gotten the closest with Naya but has been working on letting everyone else in.

"Have you told Heather about it?"

"No, she's just been really busy lately and I don't want to bother her about it. Its probably just a little cold, no big deal." I tell her and when we pull up to the school I add, "Thanks for the ride Lea."

**XXXXXX**

It was 3rd period when her sickness really hit her. Her head was pounding like a drum in an 80's rock band. It hurt so much that she couldn't even concentrate on anything, all she wanted was for the pain to stop. So in study hall she let her head fall to the cool café table just to close her eyes for a moment. Though, when she woke up she noticed the time and it was the end of 3rd period and she slept through her whole study hall. A red slip caught her eye, it was a detention slip she got for sleeping in class. Heather was going to be so mad. Maybe she would understand that she didn't try to get the detention and it was just accident. She truly hope that Heather wouldn't be mad at her, that was the last thing she needed right now.

**XXXX**

Kenzie slugged her way to Heather's set today, it was only a ten minute walk but with the way she was walking it took her almost twenty to get there. Heather was in the tin shed and she didn't have the energy to climb up all those stairs so she chose to go Naya's trailer in hopes to find the older Latina. She was successful in finding the girl. Naya was sitting on her couch watching a football game. Kenzie slugged over to her and plopped down into her lap, snuggling up to her instantly.

Naya let out a small chuckle, "I missed you too bear."

"I had the worst day ever Auntie NayNay I just want to snuggle with my cuddle buddy." Mackenzie started to call the older Latina Auntie NayNay about two weeks ago.

"What happened?" She asked the younger girl softly.

The 14 year old snuggled deeper into the older girls warmth and answered her question with, "I have the worse bounding headache ever, Linda is being Linda and I accidently fell asleep in study hall because I wasn't feeling well and the teacher gave me a detention." Kenzie finishes softly.

Naya's hand instantly goes to the girl's forehead, she can tell she has a slight fever with the warmth that's coming from her forehead. She kisses it softly before saying, "You should have told someone bear, we could have came and gotten you."

"You're all so busy lately that I don't want you to get taken away from it because of me. I'd feel really bad about it. You all work really hard and to have to leave just to come and get me…that's stupid."

"I'd come and get you even if it was 3:00 AM and you were in China, that's how much you mean to me bear." Naya kisses her temple, "And Heather has told me that she doesn't like you using the word stupid, so watch yourself little girl." She reprimands playfully, but Kenzie could tell that she was still kind of serious.

"So you're not mad about the detention?" Mackenzie asks softly, almost afraid that Naya would blow up on her.

"I'm upset you got one but I understand why you go it and I don't really blame you for it." Naya's answer gets the girl in her lap to smile a bit. "But you are going to go tell Heather right now that you got one so I can take you home and attend to your every sick girl need."

"Only if you carry me up all those stairs." Mackenzie bargins with her Latina.

"Alright lazy lets go."

Naya gives the petite girl a piggy back ride up to the tin shed where Hemo is hard at work with some dance routine. The blonde spots the two of them and gives herself a five minute break. She's wearing a smile on her face but it drops slightly when she notices how pale and slightly guilty her 14 year old looks.

"Hey baby." She gives Nay a kiss and kisses Z's forehead already knowing that the girl isn't feeling well. "What do I owe the pleasure?"

"Well," Naya starts off, "Bear here isn't feeling to well and I'm going to take her home to mend her back to health but she has something to tell you first. Isn't that right Bear?" Naya sets the girl on the ground and looks at her expectantly.

Mackenzie tells Heather the story about how she wasn't feeling well all day and how she fell asleep in study hall and got a detention. The blonde was not happy but she understood and choose to let this one slide. Her girl was obviously sick and she knows how she gets when she is sick.

"Next time call one of us, we'll come get you, okay?" Heather says kissing the girl on the top of her head.

"I felt bad making you leave work." Mackenzie admits, looking down. This whole honest thing made her feel really open and she was afraid that her feelings were going to get hurt.

"Hey." Heather grabs Kenzie's chin and makes her look up at her, "You are one of the most important people in my life, if you need me I'm going to be there for you, understand me?"

"I understand you Hemo." Mackenzie gives the blonde a quick hug and then hops back on Naya's back for the trip back to her car.

When walking to the car Naya asks her, "So Linda's really that bad?"

"You have no idea." The tiny girl answers, resting her head on the back of the Latina's shoulder blade.

"I never liked her, either bear."

At least she had someone on her side.

**Chapter update, finally. Sorry about the delay, its just that sometimes when I have ideas for one story that's what I focus on. So I hope you enjoy the chapter I tired to make it kind of longer. **

**Questions!**

**Naya and Z's relationship is better, more moments of them or more Lea and Dianna moments?**

**Linda/Naya face off? Auntie Snix…hahaha. **

**How should the whole Mother/Heather's day work out?**

**Drop me a review and let me know what you thought of it. **


	11. Chapter 11

Naya and kenzie got to the house in tenish minutes. The fourteen year old was half asleep and forced her auntie naynay to carry her into the house. When they got into the house linda was there surprise, surprise. Naya greeted her politely and went up to the sleeping girls room. The latina layed her on the bed and covered her up.

"Is there anything you need bear?" Naya asked, brushing the girls hair out of her face.

"Cuddles!" the 14 year old whined.

Chuckling Naya climbs into bed snuggling the younger girl. Mackenzie falls asleep shortly, finding comfort in the arms of her Auntie. When Mackenzie wakes up her CB isn't there she wonders downstairs and sees she's in the kitchen so she just chills in the living room.

Ew Linda just walked in and is sitting next to me.

"So Mackenzie, what are we doing for Mothers Day?" The statement automatically makes kenzie's heart hurt.

"We aren't doing anything Mother's day is Heather's day."

"Well heather isn't your mother." Linda says with a smirk, "Do you even know who your Mother is?"

Talking about her mother always makes her cry so it doesn't surprise her when tears form in her eyes.

"Your not my mother." Mackenzie mumbles.

"Well I'm the closet thing you'll ever have to a mother."

Kenzie shakes her head, "Heather is more like my mother then you'll ever be." Tears flow down her face.

"Is that why she left you?" Linda wears a smirk that the fourteen year old would love to slap off.

"Stop!" Kenzie yells out, causing naya to race into the room. "Auntie NayNay make her stop."

Naya's temper boils, her bear is crying and linda is smirking she holds kenzie close to her.

"It's okay bear, I'm here."

"She's not my mother Aunt Naya. She's not."

"Okay baby, I know."

"she's not your aunt either Mackenzie." Linda throws in.

The younger girls breathing becomes quicker and heavier.

"Shurt up Linda, your making her upset." Naya spits out at the old hag.

"I'm just telling her the truth." Mackenzie keeps saying that linda isn't her mother and how she doesn't understand anything.

"Calm down honey, your okay." Naya comforts the girl.

"Don't lie to the girl." Linda says.

"I want heather." Mackenzie mumbles out.

"Okay bear, lets go get Heather."

**XXXX**

To say that Heather was angry would be an understatement. When her girlfriend showed up with a visibly upset Tiny she wanted answers right away. Everyone who was on set could tell just how upset the young girl was. Mack was clinging to Naya like if she'd let go she'd disappear.

"Tiny what happened?" Heather asks placing a caring hand on the girls head. Mackenzie turned and faced her Hemo to hold her and quickly hid in Heather's arms. "Naya?"

"Linda said something to her I don't know what though I was in the kitchen. It was something about her mother though." Naya explains to her blonde.

The blonde could feel her blood going cold. Talking to her girl about the whole mom situation always got her upset. Linda knew that because Heather has asked her not to talk about it with the young girl.

Mackenzie whined at the mention of the word "mom.", "She's not my mom, she's not my mom. I don't want her to be my mom. She's trying to take away Heather's Day." Kenzie whimpered into the tall girls shoulder.

"Oh I know baby." Heather cooed, "She'll never be your mom and she'll never take away Heather's day that's our special day." Heather swayed side to side in trying to calm her girl down.

Heather could see it, she saw all the signs of a panick attack coming on. The way Kenzie was whining and her breathing was labored.

"Heather we need you on the set." Ryan yells from a distance.

Trusting her girlfriend she turns to the Latina, "Naya take her to my trailer sit her down, and make her talk to you." She then talked to the girll in her arms, "Naya is going to take you now, you can trust her. I'll be back soon. I promise."

Naya did as instructed and took the girl to the trailer and sat her down on her lap. "Bear what's your favorite color?" Kenzie whined a bit and went to get up and Naya forced her to look at her. "Come on baby girl it's just me and you. What's your favorite color?"

"Green." She mumbled.

"What kind of green?"

"Lime green." Her breathing slowed down.

"My favorite color is red. What's your favorite thing about Hemo?"

"Everything." She said softly.

"Veto, I said favorite, you can't like everything."

"She fixed me." The young girl mumbles out once again, breathing back to normal, eyes red and puffy.

"What do you mean she fixed you?"

Kenzie rested her head on Naya's shoulder, "Maybe its time I told you the truth."

"you know you can tell me anything you want to baby girl." Naya encouraged.

"When we first met her dad was in the hospital and my dad was his doctor. We saw each other all the time and she looked out for me. When I was younger I didn't really talk because I was so hurt from what happened."

"What happened honey?" the Latina asks softly, hoping to bring some comfort to the girl in her arms.

"My mom left because she didn't want me. I was so convinced that no one would like me so I just didn't really talk to anyone. After awhile she convinced me that I was important and there were people that loved me. She was the first one I trusted after my mom left." Kenzie finishes in a soft voice, almost afraid that if Naya knew the truth she'd leave her.

"I love you bear, so much. It means the world to me that you trusted me enough to tell me that. Is that why you got worked up when Linda said those things?"

"She's not my mom and I know your not my aunt…"

Naya cut her off, "if you want to call me Auntie NayNay then you can."

"Good because I love calling you that." She paused, "Can you go all Lima Heights on Linda Please?"

"Oh hell yeah. Imam go all lima heights, no one messes with my girl like that. I got your back girl, Auntie Snixx is ready to kick some ass."

Mackenzie laughed at the girl and couldn't help but feel better after everything that just happened. Linda better watch out because things are about to change.

**All I have to say is shits about to get real. Reviews are great! **


	12. Chapter 12

Arriving back to the house you could tell things were going to happen. The way Heather and Naya kept looking at each other you could tell things were going to get real. Mackenzie herself was actually a little excited to see Linda get what she deserves, payback is a bitch.

"Mackenzie I want you to let us handle this, that is one thing I want to make very clear. You will not disrespect her, if you have anything to say then be an adult about it." Heather warns the young girl, knowing how she gets in these situations.

This surprised the girl and she was a little upset. Linda treated her like cap can't she at least get some good punches in there? She grumbled under her breath about it not being fair.

"Hey!" Naya interrupted Kenzie's thoughts, "If you have something to say then you say it don't mumble under your breath. Would you like to share what you just said?" Mackenzie shook her head, "Thought so, watch yourself bear, I can still go all Lima heights on you." Naya tried to lighten the mood.

Kenzie sat in shock the rest of the way home, she had never thought Naya would scold her like that, now she was kind of mad at the Latina.

Walking into the house Kenzie stayed towards the glee stars, letting them set the scene. She didn't want to come off as disrespectful after all. When Heather called Linda in Kenzie wondered why she was here all the time, get a life.

Linda came into the room seeming casual like nothing had happened earlier in the day. Act cool now you wait she'll go all crazy sooner or later. Crazy old hag, that's what she is, Kenzie snickered to herself.

"Is there something I can help you with girls?" You could leave and never come back, the young girl thought to herself.

"I heard about what happened today and I feel like some toes have been stepped on. Let's sit down and talk about it like adults." Heather motioned towards the living room. They all sat down and that's when Heather started talking again. "I'm going to be honest, I'm a little upset about how you acted today and I know Mackenzie is too."

"Well I'm sorry if I hurt anyone's feelings tonight but I was just speaking my mind." Linda defends herself.

"Yes, well I clearly remember asking you not to discuss Mackenzie's mom with her. It's a touchy subject." Heather keeps her voice calm, knowing she needs to set an example for Mackenzie.

"I was just simply offering to step in and be that figure for her."

Kenzie speaks up, "Thank you Linda but I don't think of you that way. I told you Heather was more of that figure to me." Kenzie states politely, making Heather very proud of her.

This makes Linda scoff, "Heather can't possibly be that kind of figure she's 25 years old."

Before anyone could answer, Kenzie's father comes in, "What's going on here?"

"We're just discussing some things with Linda." Mackenzie tells her dad.

"Are you attacking her again?"

"No dad, I'm not." Mackenzie feels hurt that her dad doesn't take her side.

"What were you talking about then?" he questions standing by his girlfriend.

Heather steps in, "Just some touchy subjects I asked her not to talk about in front of Kenzie. Then she questioned how I could be a mother figure towards her."

"Linda, Heather has been in Mackenzie's life for a long time and I have to agree you shouldn't talk about her mom, its very touchy."

Kenzie smiles at the thought of her ad standing up for her. Then Linda says, "Well why would she call Naya Auntie?" Kenzie's smile falls instantly, even when Naya comes to sit next to her.

"Mackenzie that is absurd if anything you should call Linda your aunt."

"Dad, I don't think of her that way." Mackenzie tries to explain softly.

"Kenzie can call me anything she wants to, I don't mind." Nay tries to justify.

"Well I mind." The doctor states, "I don't want you calling her that anymore."

"I'm going to lay down." Z states, until her dad stops her.

"You were not excused from the room and we're going out to dinner, go change."

"Dad I don't feel that well…"

"Now Mackenzie!" her dad all but yells at her. She climbs the stairs slowly wiping away her tears.

The 14 year old came back down in black skinny jeans, a white blouse and red flats. Her dad and Linda weren't in sight but Hemo and Naya were. "I'm way proud of you tiny, you acted so mature." Heather comes to hug the young girl but Z shrugs her of. "Honey?"

"I'm not mad at you Hemo I just want to be alone." She mumbles, "Are you coming?"

"No, your dad said he wants to spend alone time with you." Heather explains gently.

"Why?"

"I don't know Tiny, your dad didn't say anything. We'll be here when you come back."

"But I want you to be there."

Kenzie was now even more upset then she was before. This wasn't fair, even though she wanted to be left alone the young girl still liked having the blonde close by incase she needed her. This wasn't fair.

Heather pouted sympathetically, "I know baby, but it'll only be two hours."

"Fine." Z pouted sitting back on the couch crossing her arms over her chest.

"Don't pout bear, we'll cuddle when you get back. Are you feeling better?"

"My head still hurts but yeah I guess I'm feeling better."

"What can I do to make you feel better? Naya asks her bear.

"Don't make me go!" Kenzie whined loudly, seeming much younger then she really was.

"Kenzie I know you don't want to go but enough is enough. I'm sorry." Heather says somewhat sternly understanding that her girl ahs had a rough day. Before the conversation could go any further Linda and Mackenzie's father came back in. "Are you ready to leave yet honey?"

"Yeah let's go." The small girl hugged heather and naya and slowly made her way to the car. "Lets get this over with." She mumbles under her breath.

**XXXX**

Halfway through dinner Z felt sick not only because she was ill but because her dad and Linda were disgusting. "So Mackenzie any boys in your life?" Linda asks.

Mackenzie was not about to tell anyone about that boy she's been talking to. "No."

"Well why not?" She questions farther.

"I don't know, there just isn't." She takes a sip of water.

"Are you gay?"

Kenzie chokes on her water, "Excuse me?"

"Well it's a legitament Question."

"Dad?"

"Answer her Mackenzie don't be rude."

"No I'm not." God she hated Linda. She was about to barf.

"Well that's nice. Well we have some news to tell you honey." Her dad starts off. "Me and Linda are in love."

"oh god no.." Kenzie mumbles.

"I proposed last night to her."

I just stared at him, like what the hell is that? He didn't even ask me, he just only cares about himself. My stomach was doing flips and saliva was building up in my throat.

"I need to be excused." I said slowly.

"Now Kenzie."

Before he could finish I'm running to the bathroom. "Mackenzie?" I turn around and see Linda, the next thing I know I'm throwing up all over Linda's shoes.

I start to shake, "I'm sorry."

If it was possible she would have steam coming out of her ears. She was pissed, "You little brat."

"I didn't mean to." I say lamely.

She grabbed my arm forcefully causing some pain and dragged me out. My dad looked surprised and said, "What happened?"

"She threw up all over me!" Linda exclaims.

"I didn't mean too."

"I know you didn't like her but I didn't think you'd do this your grounded. Let's go home, I'm so disappointed in you young lady."

"But dad…"

"Now!" My dad yells causing everyone to look at us.

**XXXX**

The ride home was silent, all I wanted to do was take a shower and escape this nightmare. Linda beignning my step mom that's disgusting. When we got home I walked behind my dad and the she devil, head bowed. I avoid the living room and try to go upstairs without being noticed. "Mackenzie, what happened?"Guess I wasn't as stealth as I used to be.

"What do you mean?" I try and act nonchalant while talking to the couple.

"Well first off I know when you lie to me or try and hid something." Heather says, "Secondly, Linda has vomit all over her and lastly, you have that daze look on your face and your skin looks slick."

I looked between the two and decieded that telling the truth would get me to bed faster, "I threw up on her."

Naya lets out a snort and laughs, making me smile knowing she hates the old biddy just as much as I do. Heather on the other hand comes towards me and places her hand on my forehead, I try and move away from her but the stern look she gives me makes me think otherwise.

"You're warm, does you head hurt or your stomach?" Are you going to be sick again?"

"Seriously Heather, I'm fine."

"Watch yourself tiny." She says lowly.

"Can I go to bed?" I say still ignoring her main questions.

"Let me get you some medicine first." Heather leaves to get me something to take.

Naya gives me a look, "So you really threw up on her?" I nod my head, "Way to go bear!" she gives me a high five.

Heather came back and handed me some pills I took them willingly and she pointed to the stairs, "let's go to bed."

"Heather, I want to take a shower first." She shook her head, "Why not, I feel dirty."

"Because you can take one in the morning Tiny."

"I agree with Hemo here bear, you should lay down." Naya tells me. Way to team up on me.

"Fine." I walk upstairs and brush my teeth before going back to my room where they were waiting for me. "I need to change now…"

"Go ahead bear, its no big deal." It was though, what if where Linda grabbed me there is a bruise? I didn't want to cause trouble. I turn around and take my shirt off and throw on a long sleve one, confrontation avoided. After changing I lay down.

"Did you know?" I ask Heather.

"Know what honey?"

"My dad asked the she devil to marry him."

Clearly she didn't know by her reactions, "No honey I didn't."

"Bear, did he even ask you about it?" Naya asks.

I shake my head, "No I don't want her to be my mom."

"Hey now," NayNay gets my attention, "She will never take what you have with Hemo away. If you think of Heather as your mom then that's okay, she can't take that away from you ever.

"That's right Tiny, your stuck with me forever."

This comforts me deeply so when we said goodnight I was able to get a peaceful rest.

**Ah! Okay so I suck I know. Let me tell you what happened though. So I play volleyball and I'm in season right now but tomorrow is my last game so I wont be so busy/tired to write. I know I suck so I tried to make this chapter longer. Sister's are forever should be updated this weekend is and then Perfect in your imperfections to follow. I'm real sorry about the wait. **

**Questions!**

**Did you like it?**

**Naya parenting her okay?**

**What did you think of the marriage proposal?**

**Kenzie get in trouble? If so should Naya find out first? **

**Reviews are great let me know!**


	13. Chapter 13

Kenzie woke up in the middle of the night covered in sweat. Heather and Naya weren't there so she assumed they went to Heathers room. She got a feeling in her stomach again and raced towards her bathroom barely making it. God she hated being sick. After washing her mouth out she slowly made her way to Hemo's room. Slowly opening the door she saw just Heather sleeping peacefully. Mackenzie crawled into bed with her, snuggling closely slowly falling into a sleep.

**XXXX**

"Baby wake up." Heather stroked her fingers over the girls forehead.

Mackenzie groaned and rolled over, "I don't want to go to school." She croaked out.

"That's good because you're not going to school but you can't stay here by yourself so you have to come to set with me."

Slowly, but surely Mackenzie got out of bed and roamed around getting ready. Sweatpants, Heather's Glee hoodie and slippers is what the 14 year old chose to wear. She also grabbed her book bag incase she felt up to doing some of her homework.

"How are you feeling today?" The blonde asked casually.

"Like I got hit by a truck, I just want to go to sleep."

"No one is keeping you up honey, you can sleep, I'll carry you to my trailer if you do." Heather keeps one hand on the wheel while the other strokes Kenzie's hair, pulling the girl into sleep.

Eventually Mackenzie woke up in what she assumes to be Heather's trailer with less of a Headache. She had in the morning. She notices a note on the table with Heather's hand writing saying:

_I'm in the tin shed if you need me, don't wonder off, I mean it Mackenzie_

The girl had to chuckle a bit at the note, she wouldn't even know where to wander off too. She decides to stay in the trailer and work on her much needed Spanish homework. She hated Spanish it was hard and confused her, maybe that's why she's failing that class. She actually has a note from the teacher needing to be signed by a parent/guardian. She didn't want to tell Heather about it and her dad was never home so she didn't know what she was going to do. Well she could have Linda sign it, she's going to be her step mom soon and that would leave no punishment for her so it's a win win.

Before she could get any farther with her work the so called Achele walked in with bags of food.

"Hi honey, what are you up to?" Lea asks taking a seat next to her.

"Trying to figure out this stupid Spanish homework."

"Why don't you just ask Naya, she's fluent in the language." Diana suggest.

"I don't want her to think I'm stupid, I'll figure it out."

Lea snorted, "Naya will not think you're stupid, silly. I'm sure she'd be glad to help out her bear." Mackenzie shrugs her shoulders, "Well Heather asked us to bring you something to eat and to make sure you actually eat it."

"I'm not hungry." She tells them honestly.

"Heather said you might say that and told us to give you this note if you do." Dianna hands her the note and Mackenzie reads it over.

_Honey, I know you say you're not hungry but we both know you are. Just try it for me and don't give them a hard time. _

Sighing Kenzie slowly eats some of the soup lea and Dianna brought her. She honestly tried but she couldn't eat more than half of the soup. "well thank you for the soup but I just can't eat anymore." Z tells them apologetically.

"That's okay honesty, we have to go now I hope you fell better and good luck with your Spanish." With that they left and Mackenzie was feeling tired so she was going to take a nap. She was about to fall asleep when she heard the door open again and it was Naya.

"Sorry for waking you up bear, I didn't mean to, but Di and Lea told me you had something you wanted to ask me."

They sold her out, what quality friends, "Yes I do have something to ask you." She casually looks down at her Spanish book, "How would you say, I don't like her because she's mean, in Spanish?"

Naya scrunches her eyebrows in confusion. "Why do you ask?"

Mackenzie shrugs her shoulders, "Because I want to hear your accent?" Naya gives her a look as if saying, 'don't like to me' Okay, I need help with my Spanish homework." The 14 year old feels insecure and looks anywhere but the Latina.

"Well bear I'm glad you asked and I'll be glad to help you." Naya takes a seat next to her bear and grabs the book noticing a slip of paper falling out. She picks it up and reads it her eyebtows shooting into her hair line. "Mackenzie what is this?"

"A note." She mumbles.

"A note saying you're failing Spanish that you need signed, is that correct?" The young girl nods her head. "Does Heather know about this?"

"No, I was going to have Linda sign it."

"So you were just not going to tell either of us about it?" Mackenzie shakes her head, "Well we are going up to the tin shed and you're going to tell Heather about this." Naya tells the girl finding her backbone.

"You can't make me do that!" Mackenzie slightly yells at the girl.

"Do not raise your voice at me." Naya says lowly. "I am your friend Mackenzie but you will show me respect.

"Whatever." Mackenzie mutters, surprised when she receives a firm swat to her backside, "Hey! You can't do that."

"I'm sure Heather will say otherwise, lets go."

To say Mackenzie as angry would be an understatement, she was livid. Yes she disrespected Naya but she had no right to punish her, hell her own dad barely punished her that way. So walking up the stairs to the Tin shed she was angry.

"Don't give me that look bear, you did this to yourself."Naya tells her from behind making sure she actually gets up the stairs.

"I thought you were my friend."

"I am your friend, Friends tell friends when they're acting out."

"Friend don't punish friends." Kenzie mumbles out.

"You're only digging a deeper hole for yourself." Naya tells her. When they got to the top she gives her a gentle push into the room. Instantly Heather notices them and gracefully walks over to them. She can tell from their faces that something isn't right.

"What did you do?" Heather asks Mackenzie.

"Why do you always assume I did something?" The look Heather gives her makes her continue, "I need you to sign this." She hands the girl the note and her stomach drops from the dangerous look in the blondes eyes.

"You're failing Spanish and you only told me now?" Kenzie remains silent, "Where you even going to tell me?"

"No." She squeaks out.

"That's not the only thing now is it bear?" Naya coax the girl into continuing.

"I was rude to Naya."

Heathers eye go wide, "And why is that?" She crosses her arms over her chest.

"Because she tried to tell me what to do and then tried to punish me for it. I didn't like that." Mackenzie explains.

"And instead of just saying that to her you gave her attitude. Not cool tiny." Heather makes eye contact with Naya, "Naya is an adult and my girlfriend you have to be more respectful towards her. Naya is allowed to punish you in anyway that you feel comfortable with." Mackenzie just looks at like she gained to more heads.

"So Nay, what's it going to be?"

Felling a little uncomfortable she answers, "well honestly I just want you to apologize to me and I think we need to meet every day and work on Spanish until your passing again."

Mackenzie could breathe again, she thought something worse was coming her way. "I'm sorry Auntie NayNay for disrespecting you the way I did." Mackenzie tells the girl in front of her.

"Just watch yourself Kenzie you don't want me to go all Lima Heights on you now do you?"

"I could take you I'm part bear."

Naya raises and eyebrow at the girl, giving her a HBIC glare, "Really now?" Gulping Mackenzie shakes her head hiding behind Heather, "That's what I thought." Looping and arm around the tiny girl she leads her out, "Lets go work on some Spanish.

"Behave Mackenzie." Heather yells laughing when she hears her saying, "Heather es loco." She couldn't help but smile thinking her Kenzie was feeling better after everything that's happened. Mackenzie is her little fighter, she just needs a firm guiding hand.

**XXXX**

Naya had helped the struggling 14 year old with her homework until she had to go back to set. She made her beat come with her to keep an eye on her, she knows tiny was a trouble maker.

"Hey Z." She turned around and Saw Dianna.

"Sup'."

"You know I always see you here, you spend more time here then you do at school." She laughs slightly and sits next to her.

"I rather be here than at school." Kenzie says softly not wanting to get yelled at for talking on set.

"Why? At school you have that hottie." She teased and laughed when she saw her blush.

"Shut up." She grumbled.

"Am I hearing boy talk?" She was surprised to see Chris joining them. "do dish."

"Z has a boy who's head over heals for her."

"Oh girl!" he squeals, "Details, Details."

"Its noting, stop." She was embarrassed.

"What's noting?" Her heart stopped, why was Heather everywhere?

"The cute boy who's digging on Z." Di explains, smiling brightly.

"A boy?"

"Yeah."

"you're too young to date." Heather says firmly.

"Yeah I know but still.." Kenzie wasn't sure what she did wrong.

"No buts Mackenzie Lynn your not dating." Heather all buy yelled at the confused girl.

"I didn't even do anything wrong." Kenzie says trying to seem her age.

"Lets just go, you shouldn't have even left the trailer." Heather waited for Mackenzie before walking away with her.

What the hell just happened?

**Hey, heres the update. Let me know what you thought, drop me a review. I'll be updating again later!**


	14. Chapter 14

Mackenzie turned and looked back at Naya confused to what just happened. Heather had never openly yelled at her like that before. Whenever the older blonde would get angry at her, her voice would gain this steely edge to it but she never yelled. It upset the teen not knowing what she did to make Heather mad at her. Naya shrugged her shoulders and placed her hand on the girls back and lead her to where Heather walked off too.

"I don't know what just happened bear but I'm sure there's a good reason for it. You didn't do anything wrong." Naya reassured the small girl. She really didn't have a clue to as what just happened.

"I don't wanna…" Mackenzie mumbled under her breath. She didn't want to see Heather, she didn't want to make her even more mad at her. She didn't understand what happened she didn't want to see Heather.

"Come on bear, you know as well as I do that she didn't mean to get angry with you." Naya tried to reason with the girl.

"I don't want to go. She's mad at me and I don't want her mad at me. Tomorrow is Heather's day and now we wont have one because she's mad at me. We always have a Heather's day. She can't be mad on Heather's day. That's supposed to be a happy day. I screwed it up." She finished in a soft, broken voice.

"You my dear, didn't do anything wrong and Heather is not mad at you. You are going to have a great Heather's day tomorrow I'm sure of it." Naya gently pushed the girl towards the door, "Now lets go see what's wrong with our blonde."

She held the door open for Mackenzie and they carefully walked into the trailer. They both weren't sure what to expect. Heather really had thrown them for the loop with that random outburst. The blonde was sitting down on the couch and seemed to be reading. Kenzie looked back at Naya trying to figure out what they should do.

"Baby?" Naya called out for the blonde's attention. "You okay? You scared both of us back there."

Heather gave them an apologetic look. She knew her reaction would cause some questions and she knew that she could never lose her temper like that again. Kenzie relied on her a lot and to have blown up like that, she couldn't do it again. She just couldn't stand the thought of the sweet innocent little girl getting involved with boys. Boys were dangerous and most of the time ended in heartbreak. She never wanted to see her girl upset over a stupid boy.

"I'm fine, I'm sorry I lost it back there." Heather apologized to the two girls standing in front of her. "It was wrong of me and I'm not mad at you Z, I just don't like the idea of you dating any icky boys." This got a small smile out of the youngest in the room, "Do you forgive me?"

"I thought I did something wrong." She admits quietly, "You never yelled at me like that. Not even when I snuck out of the house last year. Do you remember?"

"How could I forget you little dork I was scared out of my mind. Your dad called me and told me you weren't in bed and couldn't find you. I was stuck here and I had no idea where my Tiny was."

_Flashback_

_Kenzie didn't know why she had just left her house, she was just so upset and confused and she didn't know what to do. She got into this huge fight with her dad and she just couldn't stand the idea of being in the same place as him. She just needed to get away from him. _

_Her dad had really hurt her feelings. She didn't want to go and talk to someone about her feelings. She didn't like to talk about her feelings with her father let alone some stranger she never met before. They didn't have the right to know personal things about her, they didn't know her. If she was being honest she was only acting out because she missed a certain blonde. It wasn't right of her to tell her that and hold her back from being famous. It just wasn't right. _

_So she was hoping that maybe if she started to act out more that it would catch her attention. She didn't know how it would, maybe her dad would call and ask her to come back for a bit. A couple days was all she could ever ask, she just missed Heather and she didn't know how to say it. _

_It didn't get the reaction from her dad that she wanted. Instead of calling Heather he simply suggested that she go and talk to someone. He couldn't figure out what was wrong with his daughter so why not have a stranger give it ago. That wasn't what she wanted though, she wanted Heather. Why couldn't he see that? _

_He had said things like "Mackenzie, it might be healthy for you to talk to someone. After everything you've gone through at such a young each it might be good for you." And things like, "I don't know what to do for you anymore." _

_It broke her heart that he didn't know what to do with her. She felt like she was gum on his shoe that he didn't know what to do with. She didn't feel loved or like his daughter so she just left. She left from her bedroom window, cutting herself on the siding and ran. She didn't intend to go far but she still ran as fast as she could. She ended up by some pond about two miles away from the house. _

_She stayed where she was all night and part of the next day when she heard someone coming up to the pond. Arms quickly circled around her small frame and held her tightly. She freaked out for a moment and then realized it was the one person she was longing for, for the longest time. Heather's body started to shake and she was worried to as why. Then she realized that she was crying, although she wasn't too sure why she was. _

"_I swear to god Mackenzie Lynn if you ever scare me like this again." She says her voice cracking a little bit. "I was so worried about you." She turned me around so I could face her, she kept her hands on my shoulders as if she was afraid I would run away from her. I would never run away from Heather. "Why would ever do something like that?"_

"_I was mad and didn't want to stay there." She says quietly, knowing Heather would not like the answer. _

"_You were mad?" Heather laughs a little, "That's no reason to run away, you could have gotten hurt!" As if on cue her eyes travel to the cut on the young girls arm. Gasping, she grabs the arm and looks at it, "Are you hurt anywhere else?" Her voice never raises just remains calm and cool. _

"_No."_

"_Thank god." She grabs the young girls hand "Lets go and get this taken care of." _

"_You're not mad?" she asks quietly when they get to the car. _

"_Oh I'm furious Mackenzie Lynn but I'm glad you're okay. Me and you are going to have a serious talk about this later." Heather smirked when she saw that look cross Kenzie's face when she knew what was coming towards her. _

_End of flashback_

"You ran away from home bear?" Naya asked looking at the girl like she was crazy.

"My first, and last time." Mackenzie told Naya, she turned to face Heather, "So we can still have Heather's day tomorrow?"

Heather smiled gently at her girl and took her hands, "We will always have Heather's day even if you're in trouble. I would never take something like that away from you. Ever."

Heather knew how important that day would be for her. No matter what Mackenzie could do she still would never take that day away from her. It was special and it helped her cope with the pain of not having a real mother.

"Do you think maybe this time we could bring someone else with us?" She asked softly not wanting to upset Heather.

"Who do you want to bring Tiny?" Feeling shy she stepped forward and told Heather that she wanted to bring the Latina along with them this year. Heather smiled at the idea, "Why don't you ask her." Heather gave her girlfriend a knowing look.

"You wanna come with us?" Mackenzie all but mumbles out.

Naya could have sworn that her heart melted and filled with love for the girl, "I'd be more than honored to join the two of you on this special day."

Mackenzie beamed at the girl and forgot about the days events. She was going to spend the tomorrow with her two favorite girls.

Whoever said you need a mom was wrong, she would be okay without one as long as she had Heather.

**Let me know what you think!**

**What should happen on the Heather's day?**

**More linda battles?**

**Ideas?**


End file.
